I Will Be Waiting For You
by hp-gal22
Summary: karina rookworth thought she was an ordianiry girl until one day she recieves a letter from hogwarts school of witchcraftandwizardry.not only that,but she discoversshes related to harry potter.thingsare normal until george weasleycomes in and changesital
1. I'm A Witch

Chapter 1

I'm A Witch

Up until today, I, Karina Rookworth was a normal 11 year old girl who lived in London, England. I went to a normal, school, had friends and was ready to start 6th grade at John L Hart Elementary School. I was at the top of the class in all subjects and the teachers loved me. I was like the teacher's pet, but no one minded because I was nice to everyone and never did anything bad. I never wished anything bad for anyone. Guys thought I was good looking and most of them had a crush on me and my best friend. Black hair, blue eyes, and they loved me. I was ready to go on with life. But then, one hot August afternoon during summer vacation, everything changed.

The day had started out like normal. Life was good and I was just on the porch sitting in the sun and reading a wonderful book. No one to bother me, and life was awesome. All of the sudden though, my mum came onto the porch.

"You have a letter," she announced. I put down my book and was eager to look at it. I hoped it was from my best friend Elizabeth who had just moved to Scotland. I was sad to see her go, but we keep in touch so she's basically my "far away" best friend. My other good friend is named Amelia and she totally rocks! We have a lot in common and even live on the same street!

"Thanks mum," I replied and I took the envelope from her had. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't from Elizabeth. It wasn't from anyone else I knew either. My heart sank. I was so looking foreword to reading that letter. Sadly, I opened that letter to find the weirdest thing I had ever read in my whole entire life. The letter said,

_Dear Miss K. Rookworth,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. I know that you do not know what this means, but it means that you have magical blood in you and that you are a witch, and a pretty good one at that. At the moment, you may not believe me, since you are muggle-born (which means your parents aren't magic at all) but your parents will get a phone call explaining everything. There is also something else you need to know. That is that you are related to Harry Potter, who is one of the most extraordinary people around, here in the wizarding world. A family tree found in a sealed file at the Ministry of Magic showed proof that you two are related to each other. I know it seems peculiar to hear this, but it's true. Harry has also just been alerted with the news so you should receive a phone call from him in the next couple days. Just so you know, Harry is 15 and is going to be a 5th year at Hogwarts. School begins on September 1st. You will go to platform 9 3/4 and board the Hogwarts Express to get to school. This school is a boarding school and does require uniforms. As headmaster, I personally welcome you to Hogwarts and expect in the first few weeks of your school term you will be asked to come and see me. Again, welcome to Hogwarts!_

_Sincerely, _

_A. Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

I looked at my mum.

"Wow," I said, shocked.

"I guess you've been hit with it too," my mum sighed.

"Too?" I asked.

"Karina, listen," my mum started, "I had a cousin who ended up being a witch even though her parents were muggle. Her name was Lilly and she went to Hogwarts. She then got married to this man named James Potter. They had a son named Harry and then eventually Lilly and James died. I don't know how, as I was in Spain when it happened and that's when I met your father. I thought that no one else in this family would really become a witch and I was sad. I loved seeing Lilly and she showed me a whole bunch of spells. It was cool and I wished I could go to Hogwarts as well. Now I'm glad that you are a witch so you will attend Hogwarts no matter what," my mum finished.

I was silent. Me, a witch? This was crazy!

"So it's true, huh," I replied.

"Yes," my mum said, "Karina, I am so proud of you,"

"Look mum, it sounds so great when you say it, but I really don't like the thought of boarding school. I don't want to leave you and dad and Amelia and Elizabeth. I don't know how I would be able to tell everyone about me being a witch. They would think I'm crazy!"

"I don't know, dear" she said, "you'll just have to tell them,"

"I guess," I replied, "but when?"

"After we get your supplies," she replied.

"Yes mum," I sighed.


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

That Harry guy really did call in the next 2 days. He said he was happy to have some other family besides the Dursleys. I was happy too. He seemed like such a nice and interesting person. I could hardly wait to meet him in real life. That Dumbledore man also contacted us. Before Harry called, he told me not to ask Harry about why he's famous yet. He said that Harry would tell me at a different time. It was weird, but I followed his instructions.

On Friday, we headed to this place called 'Diagon Alley' in London. We got in alright by following some wizards through the gate that opened when you tapped some bricks with your wand. It was the coolest thing I ever saw. But that wasn't the last of it.

I entered Diagon Alley and immediately, my eyes lit up. It was so cool! There were actually broomsticks in the windows and people were wearing robes and pointy hats. It looked like my fantasies. It was just what I had imagined.

"Wow!" Mum exclaimed. We looked around and I sighed. This was so great.

"We need to get wizard money," my mother said, "I think we need to go to the wizard bank and exchange ours for wizard money,"

"Okay!" I followed my mother to this giant white building. It said 'Gringotts' on it. It must have been the name of the bank, I thought.

Mum and I headed inside and we went up to one of the desks. To my surprise, there weren't humans behind there. There were goblins. They freaked me out a lot. Mum on the other hand was calm. She explained our situation and after about and hour and a half we walked out with money and had an account all set up there.

"At least that's done," I sighed.

"Finally," Mum sighed.

"Now what do we need?" I looked down at the list. There was way too much on there! It was scary. We would have to spend all day at Diagon Alley.

"A lot," I groaned.

"Well then, let's get to work!"

Mum and I spent the entire day at Diagon Alley. It was awesome! I just found out that we have the cutest uniforms on earth! They may be black, but they are so cute! I cannot believe we get to wear them. We have ties and skirts and sweaters and…everything! I couldn't wait to start Hogwarts by the time the day was done. The only problem was that there were so many textbooks. And we have to learn the whole thing in a year? It's crazy! I was so gonna practice when I got home.

At the end of our shopping trip, I looked at the list. It said that pets were allowed. I looked at the store in front of us. It was this weird pet store thing. And in it, I saw owls.

"Mum, can I get an owl?" I asked.

"Whatever for, dear?" Mum asked.

"They make great mail carriers," a voice said. We turned around to see a plump red haired woman smiling at us.

"Really?" I asked.

"Indeed they do. I can't believe you didn't know that!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I'm muggle born, so of course I wouldn't know," I told her.

"Oh," The woman smiled, "is there anything else I can help you with? School books or anything? I take it that you're enrolled at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am"

"Well, my children go there," she said then called, "Ron, come over here! I want you to meet some very nice people!"

"Coming!" a voice called. It was the voice of a red-haired 15 year old guy.

"Hey mum," he said casually.

"Ron, these are," she paused, "what are your names?"

"This is Karina and I'm Tina, Tina Rookworth,"

"Well, this is Ron and I'm Molly, Molly Weasley,"

"Pleased to meet you," Soon I found my mum and Mrs. Weasley talking a lot. I looked up at Ron.

"So what year are you in? Fourth year at least, right? Not Gryffindor, seeing as we've never met," Ron asked.

"Actually, this is my 1st," Ron gaped at me.

"You have got to be joking. I mean, you're so tall. Almost as tall as me,"

"No I'm only 11," I said.

"Bloody hell," he said.

"Sorry?"

"My saying," he muttered. I laughed.

"One weird saying,"

"Hey!"


	3. Amelia's Shock

Chapter 3

Amelia's Shock

A short while later, we left Diagon Alley and headed home. I had gotten myself a great gray owl and named it Sasha. She was so beautiful! I could not wait to try and do some spells! There's a whole lot to learn in a year. Why not get a little bit ahead of everyone? At least then I won't be stuck for hours. So for the next few hours, I flipped through my books and tried random spells. One I was good at was a spell to repair glasses. My dad had a broken pair upstairs so I tried it on them and it actually worked! I was so pleased with myself that I started breaking glasses and repairing them over and over again!

Around 8:00, Amelia came by and asked me if I wanted to sleep over night. Mum said yes so I went. I brought my wand with me too. I figured that when I told her I was a witch, she wouldn't believe me at all. I would probably have to show her. And that for me would be a pain. What if she gets mad at me? What if she thinks I'm a freak? I guess this will determine whether we stay friends no matter what.

At first we started watching a movie called, "Sticks and Stones," about this girl who gets bullied and then fights back and wins the heart of her crush. I liked that movie. It was so dramatic and funny and sad. It was everything. Afterward, we sat on the computer for a while and talked to people over messenger. It was 12:00 am when we were sitting in Amelia's room painting our nails.

"Next year is gonna be so awesome!" Amelia sighed, happily, "you and me, being the most popular girls in school again and having Tony all over us…it's gonna be great," My heart started pounding like mad. How could I tell her? How could I tell her about Hogwarts and witches and wizards and spells? How could I? I sighed and decided to tell her anyhow because she would find out anyway.

"Amelia, about that. I'm not going to John L. Hart Elementary anymore," Amelia stared.

"You have got to be joking!" she exclaimed, "We're sticking together to the very end! You promised!"

"I know," I said miserably, "but I haven't got a choice,"

"Why? Are you moving or something?"

"No," I replied, "Well technically yes, but my parents aren't,"

"Boarding school!" Amelia shrieked, "is that it?!" I sighed. It was time to break the ice. Amelia is gonna so hate me for this, I thought.

"Yeah,"

"But why? Your parents don't seem the type of people to send you to a place like that!"

"It wasn't their choice either and neither was it mine. Amelia, this is going to scare you, but you have to know,"

"Know what? That I won't see you till Christmas?"

"No. What you have to know is that I'm-,"

"You're what?"

"I'm a witch," Amelia froze.

"But those aren't real," she forced a laugh, "you're joking,"

"No I'm not," I pulled out my wand from my bag, "this is my wand," She laughed.

"Yeah right,"

"Fine. Then I'll prove it," I grabbed the pair of my dad's glasses and broke them.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked.

"Mending them," I put the broken glasses on the floor and pointed my wand at them.

"Oracales Repairo!" I said clearly. My wand responded by sending out a small jet of magic. I picked out the glasses. They were fixed.

"But that's impossible," Amelia whispered.

"Watch this," I said to her. I pointed my wand at a pink and white stuffed panda bear on her bed.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I said. The panda flew up into the air and stayed there for a few seconds. I put my wand down and it dropped back onto the bed.

"You really are telling the truth," Amelia realized.

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry for not believing you. It's just so bizarre,"

"I know. I didn't believe it either at first,"

"So that's why you're going to boarding school. It's a school for witches, isn't it?"

"And for wizards," I added.

"How many years do you have to go there for?"

"Well, this year is my first year so I think that when you're 11 you start. I think it's about 6-7 years that you attend?"

"But that's so long!" Amelia cried, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too! But we can write, though you'll have to send me letters through owl post…"

"Owl post?"

"Witches and wizards send mail through owls,"

"You have an owl!" Amelia screeched.

"Yes. Her name is Sasha and she's a great gray owl. She's in my room at my house, but I bet my mum let her out to fly around for a while. She's so-," I got cut off by a screeching noise. It was coming from the window. I looked there, and there was Sasha, fluttering outside.

"Sasha!" I cried, opening the window. She flew in onto my arm.

"Good girl," I smiled. Amelia stared.

"Wow," she said, "can I touch her?"

"Sure," Amelia stroked her feathers.

"Just promise me one thing, Amelia," I said to her,

"What?"

"That you will keep this a secret,"

"I promise,"


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4

The Hogwarts Express

The rest of the holidays flew by fast. Amelia helped me pack up my belongings. I had all my clothes and pictures and everything. Amelia went crazy when she saw my school uniform. She made me let her try it on and take pictures of her in it with her camera. She looked pretty good in it, really cute.

On the last day before I was to leave, Elizabeth surprised me by coming in from Scotland. I was so happy to see her. Elizabeth, Amelia and I had a sleepover party. It was a lot of fun. We watched 3 movies and talked. At 2:00 am, we took photos of each other. I printed them out on my computer. I wanted to hang them up in my area of the dormitory, even though we looked tired and horrible.

By 3:00 am, Amelia had fallen asleep, and Elizabeth and I were awake.

"It's a shock that you're a witch," she said, "but it's so cool,"

"Thanks,"

"I'm gonna miss you," she said, "There aren't any telephones in the wizarding world,"

"I know, but Sasha can deliver the mail and my mum plans to go back to Diagon Alley and get a second owl so she can send me stuff too, without waiting for Sasha to come with a letter,"

"I know,"

"Thanks for being there for me throughout all these years,' Elizabeth said.

"Me too," Elizabeth pulled something out of her pocket. There were 3 charm bracelets.

"One for you, one for me, and one for Amelia," she whispered clipping it around my wrist. She leaned over to Amelia and clipped it around her wrist as well.

"Best friends forever,"

The next day was a big hassle. We got to Kings Cross at 10:30 and we were lost. The train left at exactly 11:00 on platform 9 ¾. But, where was that? There was no such thing.

"Where is platform 9 ¾?" I wondered aloud for the millionth time.

"I dunno," my mum answered. All of the sudden, I saw a women and her 4 daughters walk by.

"Packed with muggles, as it is every year. Honestly! Anyway, platform 9 ¾ this way,"

I said, "Come on!" we followed them to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Alicon, you first dear," the oldest daughter ran at the wall and disappeared into it. I blinked. Whoa.

"Iris, you next," the blonde haired daughter ran at the wall.

"Excuse me," I said, "how do you get onto the platform?"

"Oh, it's easy," the woman said, "all you have to do is walk straight at the wall,"

"Can non magic folk get in?" I asked, "Cuz my parents aren't magic,"

"No," the woman said, "better say good bye to them now then,"

I said good bye to my Mum and Dad. Mum gave me a golden necklace that once belonged to her grandmother. I put around my neck. I did not want to lose it. Then I went over to Elizabeth and Amelia. I said good bye to them. I promised I would write and they promised me we would stay friends no matter what.

I went back to the woman with her daughter.

"Better do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous," she said to me. I nodded and started running.

"Bye Karina!" Amelia called.

"Bye! Whip Tony's ass for me, okay! For tripping me last year!"

"Kay!" she yelled as I disappeared through the wall.

I was greeted by a giant scarlet steam engine sitting there, puffing away. It was huge and the nicest train I had ever seen.

"Wow," I gasped. It was so cool. I looked at my watch. There was only 5 minutes left to get on! Quickly, I lugged my suitcases onto the train. They were so heavy! I had extreme difficulty with it.

"Ow!" I cried. My suitcase had rolled right over my foot.

"Need any help?" asked a voice. I looked up and saw the hottest guy in my life. He looked about 17 and had ginger hair. Totally hot!

"Because I will be pleasured to help out such a beautiful young lady like you," I giggled.

"Yeah," I managed to choke out.

"Alright then, I'm at your service," he answered, making a ridiculous bow. I just giggled more.

The guy helped me load the rest of my luggage onto the train, into a compartment.

"Thank you," I said, "that helped a lot,"

"No problem, gorgeous" he said. I giggled. This guy was just too funny. All of the sudden the train gave a huge jolt. We fell back in our seats.

"So what year are you in? Fourth year at least, right?"

"Actually, this is my 1st year," He stared.

"You have got to be joking," he muttered, "you're just so tall and mature looking…"

"But I am only 11," I said wishing I was a fourth year for real.

"Oh, well" he said, "so you excited for your first year?"

"Yes," I said, "but a bit scared, as well,"

"Don't be. I mean you've been around magic your whole life so it's nothing special,"

"Actually, I'm muggle born," I said.

"Oh,"

"So what's your name?"

"Karina," I said, "Karina Rookworth,"

"I'm George," he said, "George Weasley," The name rang a bell. I remembered that day at Diagon Alley. We met that woman. And she was Molly Weasley. And had a son named Ron.

"I think I met your brother in Diagon Alley," I said, "Ron?"

"Yep. Did he say 'Bloody-Hell' much?"

"Uh-huh," I replied.

"Yep. That's Ron alright," Suddenly, there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Yes?" I asked. It opened and there stood a black haired girl. I recognized her. She was one of the girls that was with her mother at the entrance to platform 9 ¾.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but every where else is full,"

"It's okay. I have to go anyway," George said, "Fred's probably looking everywhere for me,"

"Fred?" I asked.

"My twin," said George, heading out the door. "Farewell, lovely maiden" he called.

I slumped back in my seat. Wow, I thought. He was so hot. So awesome. So cool.

"So, what year are you in?" the girl asked. She looked about 12.

"1st year," I answered.

"Sure don't look like it though,"

"But I am,"

I found out the girl's name was Katerina and she was a 2nd year in Ravenclaw. She had a sister named Giovanna who was a 1st year too like me. Later, I met her. She was really cool. Both sisters were nice, but were a bit clueless about the muggle world. They had no idea what anything was about. Seriously, they asked me what the function of a rubber duck was. I laughed when they asked that. It was honestly so stupid. I couldn't blame them though. The function of a rubber duck was weird.


	5. Harry

Chapter 5

Harry

After an hour on the train, we got a knock on our compartment door. It was a curly, brown haired, 15 year old girl. I looked at the crest on her uniform and it said 'Gryffindor' on it. I took that it was the house she was in.

"Is one of you Karina Rookworth?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. The girl gaped at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be a first year?" she asked, puzzled, "you look at least like a 4th year,"

"That's the 4th time someone has said that today," I laughed, "but I really am only 11. I know I don't look it at all, but that's the way it is,"

"Anyway, Harry wants to meet you," she said, "so follow me,"

I asked Katerina and Giovanna to excuse me. I followed the girl into the hallway.

"I'm Hermione, by the way" she said.

"Nice to meet you,"

"Thanks," Hermione opened the door to a compartment.

"Harry, I've finally found Karina," she announced. I walked into the compartment.

"Hi," said the black haired guy with glasses, "I'm Harry," I was about to reply when someone cut me off.

"Wait a minute," said a familiar voice, "you're that first year that looks like a 4th year that I met in Diagon Alley!" It was that same red haired guy form Diagon Alley. It was Ron!

"And you're the weird 5th year who says 'bloody hell' a little too much," Everyone in the compartment laughed. Ron turned scarlet.

"So, was it a big shock when you found out you were at witch?" Harry asked.

"Very," I said, "even more so that I had a long lost cousin,"

"Same," Harry agreed, "I thought all my relatives besides the Dursleys were dead,"

"Dead?" I echoed, "How?" everyone in the compartment gaped at me. It was as if I was supposed to know.

"She's muggle born you guys," Harry said, backing me up, "so of course she wouldn't know,"

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later," Harry muttered, "I don't really want to talk about that now,"

"Okay," There was dead silence.

"So, Karina, do you know any magic at all?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," I pulled out my wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" My bag hovered in mid air. I sent it back down. Ron looked stunned. Hermione did too.

"Well done," she said.

"Thanks," Ron just gaped at me.

"I think we have a clone of Hermione,"

"Huh?"

"It took me ages to do that spell!" Ron exclaimed, "My point is that you are going to be at the top of your year like Hermione is!"

"I hope," I said.

"Well, you do that," Ron snapped, honestly pissed that a first year had beaten him out. I laughed.

"Yes, I will,"


	6. Hogwarts

Chapter 6

Hogwarts

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I talked for a little while longer. Then I headed back to my compartment to change into my robes. I couldn't help but smile as I put them on, though. They were just so awesome! I had to explain to Giovanna and Katerina about how I was Harry's cousin. They were shocked and amazed at this.

The train halted to a stop and Giovanna, Katerina and I got of. We didn't worry about the luggage because it would all be taken to our rooms for us. Stepping off the train, we were greeted by the sight of a big train station. I looked around and saw a sign that said 'Hogsmeade Station' on it.

All of the sudden I heard a voice call, "First years this way!"

"Go on," Katerina said to Giovanna and me. We made our way over to the woman who called out to us.

"I am Professor Grubbly-Plank," she said. I fought back a laugh. Somehow, that name made me laugh.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" she said, "is everyone here?" It didn't look like there was anyone else coming toward us.

"Follow me!" she called. We followed her over to a fleet of boats.

"4 people per boat," she said, "quickly!"

Giovanna and I got into a boat. 2 girls named Anna and Olympia asked to join us and we said sure. Once everyone was in the boats, we started following Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"I wonder what Hogwarts will be like," Giovanna said, "My sister says it rocks, but I dunno,"

"My sister Cho is in Ravenclaw," Olympia boasted, "that's only for smart people,"

"So is my sister Katerina," Giovanna retorted. Anna and I looked at each other. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Thankfully, we had reached the land before anything major happened.

"I hate that girl," Giovanna muttered, "She pisses me off!"

"Well then, don't listen to her," I replied. We walked to the castle door. It was huge! I bet my whole house could have fit through it! The castle was even bigger too! I bet there were about 1000 rooms or more in the whole thing. How am I going to remember where everything is? I thought. It's completely mental! Honestly!

We entered the castle and climbed a staircase to the next floor. The weird thing about it though was that the staircases moved! There were also paintings on the wall and they were moving. You could actually talk to them!

"I love magic," I said to myself. Giovanna stared.

"Hey, I'm muggle born," I said. She laughed.

"You're just as clueless about our world as I am of yours,"

"That's true,"

At the top of the stairs, there was a witch in dark green robes standing there.

"I am Professor McGonagall," she started, "and I am the Hogwarts deputy headmistress," Professor McGonagall explained the points system to us and a few of the school rules. The points system was that triumphs earn points and any rule breaking, you lose points. She left for a few minutes to check if everyone was ready. She came back to tell us to come in.

The doors opened and we headed into the great hall. There were 4 long tables which were lined with students. I saw Katerina smiling at me from the Ravenclaw table. I looked up. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. I had read a little bit about it in 'Hogwarts A History' but it got boring after a while so I shut that book.

Passing the Gryffindor table, I noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at me. I grinned.

"Hey," I said passing them. I also saw George and his twin (Fred right?) sitting at the Gryffindor table. George (at least I think that was him) winked at me. I silently hoped that I would get into his house.


	7. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 7

The Sorting Hat

We stood along the front of the hall in front of a dirty hat on a stool. What is that thing sitting on there for? I wondered. All of the sudden, it started singing. It was some song about all the founders of the houses. Very strange.

The hat finished its song and everyone clapped. It then seemed to bow and Professor McGonagall announced that we were to come up to the stool and she would place the sorting hat on our heads and we would be sorted into our houses.

"Abercrombie, Euan!" she called. A brown haired guy who looked a bit scared went up to the stool and sat down on it. The hat was placed on his head and after a few moments the hat called out

"Gryffindor!" Euan looked happy and ran over to the Gryffindor table. So that was how it was done, I thought.

Professor McGonagall continued on her long list of names.

"Chang, Olympia!" she called. Olympia confidently strode up to the stool and jammed the hat on her head. A few moments later, the hat called,

"Hufflepuff!" Giovanna burst out laughing.

"I knew she wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw!" she hissed in my ear. Olympia on the other hand, looked a bit hurt. Maybe it was because she wanted to be in the same house as her sister, but probably because she just got put in the dunce house, according to her. Still, she looked rather angry and sad as she slumped off to the Hufflepuff table.

After what seemed like ages, Giovanna's name was called.

"Pettinato, Giovanna!"

"Go!" I hissed to her. She sat down on the stool. Moments later, the hat called out

"Ravenclaw!" Giovanna looked shocked. She took the hat off and wandered over to the Ravenclaw table where Katerina was jumping up and down like mad. She looked so happy to have her sister in her house.

A few people later, I heard my name get called.

"Rookworth, Karina!" I froze. Anna, who was still up there with me, pushed me. I stumbled over to the stool and sat down. The whole hall was staring at me. I felt so weird. It was so nerve wracking. I saw Harry lean in for this and George (…I think) actually shut his mouth and paid attention.

The hat was placed on my head. I could feel it getting into my brain and looking into it.

"Hmm," the hat said, "you look eager to learn. Ready for anything and you aren't afraid of anything. Something tells me you'll be the top witch in your year. Better be…Ravenclaw!" Giovanna and Katerina cheered like mad. I got off the stool and ran towards them.

"Way to go Karina!" they yelled.

"Thanks," I looked behind me at the Gryffindor table.

"Great job!" Hermione mouthed. George winked at me.

"Nice going!" he said. I felt a little sad all of the sudden. I guess cuz of him, but I knew that I may not have been in his house, but I knew there were other ways to find out more about George. After all, his brother is Harry's best friend and Harry is my cousin.

So whatever, I hope this will be a good year.

After the sorting, Professor Dumbledore explained the school rules (with an interruption by Professor Umbridge, who unlike the rest of the staff, was dressed in what looked like what my grandmother would wear) and after that the feast started. Food appeared right in front of my eyes. My mouth hung open and I stared. There was so much!

"Magic is amazing, isn't it?" Giovanna said. I nodded. This was just so cool! Immediately I dug into the feast. After the first course I was stuffed! I had almost no room left at all for dessert.

After the feast, we followed a prefect named Alice to the Ravenclaw common room. We arrived in front of this huge painting of a woman wearing a black dress. It was so beautiful. I wished I could wear it so bad. The portrait talked.

"Password?" she asked.

"Pine fresh," Alice replied. She turned to us.

"Remember that," she said. The portrait swung open and we went through the hole and followed a flight of stairs up to room.

"This is the Ravenclaw common room," Alice announced, "It's basically our house here. All Ravenclaw students are allowed to go as they please in here. Now boys dormitories are on the stairs to the right, girls same on the left. You will find that all of your belongings have already been brought up for you,"

I followed her instructions and found a door labeled 'First Years' and opened it. I walked into the dormitory. Wow, I thought. I looked around and found my things next to a bed near the window. Sasha's cage was there too. I found that she had been already let out for the night. There was a note stating that from now on she would be living in the owlery which was the tower next to Ravenclaw tower. I opened my trunk to find that the Ravenclaw symbol had been put onto my robes and that there was blue and silver trim on my sweaters. I also noticed that the colors on my ties were changed to blue and white and there were 2 scarves on there too. I lay down on my bed and sighed. Life was just too good.


	8. Harry's Story

Chapter 8

Harry's Story

After last night, I was so tired I fell asleep in less then 5 minutes. The next morning however, I was in no mood to wake up. It took me ages to finally drag myself out of bed and into the Great Hall for breakfast. I was tired and desperately wondered, why couldn't we stay in bed longer? It just wasn't fair.

The head of our house, Professor Flitwick went around with the time table for our year. That thing was completely demented! How the heck was I supposed to manage to remember it all? It was completely mental. Classes ran until 4:00 pm and right now it was only 8:00! Classes started in half an hour! And I had no idea where anything was!

"Anna," I asked, leaning over to her (she also got put in our house), "do you have any idea where our first class is?" she looked at the timetable.

"Yeah," she said, "Our first class is in Professor Snape's classroom. It's downstairs in the dungeons." I shivered. Somehow, that guy gave me the creeps. And to think he lived in the dungeons? Well, not literally lived, but taught? She had to be joking. Who in their right mind would actually cope with living somewhere like that?

As I expected, Potions class turned out to be boring. We had to take notes on how potions affected our daily lives and what categories they were classified into. What a pain. God, during the summer I had already read through that section of the textbook. To me, this was total review, and I was able to answer all the questions he threw at me. At first he looked a little impressed that I was getting all the questions but by the end of the lesson I knew he was pissed off that I was the only one who even raised their hand. Giovanna was even surprised with me and how I did.

"Since when did you get so smart?" she asked as we walked to Charms class.

"I looked through my books over the summer," I shrugged.

"More like covered the whole first year curriculum in 2 weeks," she laughed.

At 2:00 that afternoon we had a free period where we could do anything we wanted within the school grounds. It was basically like a break for half an hour. I was walking to the library in hope to find something more interesting then what we were learning in class when I just about bumped into Harry.

"There you are," he said.

"Hey,"

"You have a minute?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," I followed Harry out to the school's courtyard and sat down on a bench.

"So how has your day been?" Harry asked.

"Well, Snape hates me for being ahead of the class, McGonagall was shocked when I managed to turn a pin into a needle, and history of magic is boring because I've already read everything that we covered today," Harry laughed.

"You sound just like Hermione," he said, "always ahead of things,"

"Well, I'm trying to get as much as I can done so I don't have a pile of homework waiting,"

"True,"

"So, are you okay?"

"Hate Umbridge," Harry muttered, "she threw me into detention because she doesn't want to believe that Voldemort's back,"

"Voldemort?" I asked. Harry just sighed.

"Karina, I'm going to tell you everything now. And don't ask any ridiculous questions afterwards,"

"Okay,"

Harry's story began when he was one year old. At that time, there was a Dark Wizard who named himself Voldemort who started gaining followers, bought them over to the dark side. He wanted to control the whole wizarding world. Those who fought against him were either tortured until they couldn't bear it no longer, or killed. There was a group of wizards called the Order of the Phoenix that wanted to stop him, but it was no good. One by one, the order lost witches and wizards. Harry's parents were a part of this Order so Voldemort knew who they were.

One of Harry's parents' best friends betrayed them and sold them to Voldemort so he could keep his own life. Harry's parents fought like never before to get Voldemort out of their house. It was no good. Voldemort murdered them, He tried to set his wand on Harry, but for some reason, he just couldn't kill Harry. The curse back fired at Voldemort and he was left weak, without his own body to live in, wandering the earth for 14 years. Last year, though, he came back and killed Cedric Diggory, one of Harry's friends when they got transported their by port key to this weird graveyard by accident. Now, Voldemort's back and at full power. He had now set out to kill Harry, and frankly, who knows how much time Harry has left. Now, it's up to Harry to stop him.


	9. Rosella

Chapter 9

Rosella

After my first week of school, I had not even heard from Mum or Amelia or Elizabeth yet. This was sad, considering the fact that during the summer, Amelia and Elizabeth called me a lot, even Elizabeth who was in Scotland. Sasha came to me constantly, usually to nip some bacon of my plate at breakfast. Giovanna and Katerina, however, received tons of mail each day. I never really got anything and I was sad. I wondered how they were doing without me. I finally decided to take time off from studying to write them a letter.

But it never did happen. We first years got loads of homework each day, and by the time I was done, I was so exhausted I just flopped into bed the minute I finished. It was frankly annoying and I didn't like it, but I had no choice.

One day at breakfast though, this strange snowy owl flew over to me with letters. There were 3 of them! Eagerly, I opened one. It was from my Mum.

_Dear Karina,_

_How are you, dear? Dad and I miss you a lot. Amelia says hi. Tippy is doing fine. He misses you too. Anyway, what house did you get sorted into? I heard that Harry is in Gryffindor. It would be most splendid if you were in there. Also Ravenclaw is really good. I know they expect really high of you in that house._

_How is Harry, by the way? I've never met him but tell him I say hello. It feels weird to be an aunt to someone I have never met but it's still cool. I can't wait to meet him._

_The owl's name is Rosella. I picked her up just after you left. Is Sasha good? I hope you have been taking good care of her. _

_That's all for now. _

_Take care,_

_Mum_

I was s happy! Finally, I heard from someone! I opened up the next letter where I found Amelia's writing.

_Hey Rina!_

_How's Hogwarts? It must be fun to be in a school for witches and wizards. Did you make any new friends? I don't want you to be lonely there. I hope you did. What are they like? They're not too clueless about our world, are they?_

_Did you finally meet Harry? You two must have had loads to talk about, considering the fact that you were away for so long. I wonder what it's like having a long lost cousin. Is he nice? How did he react when he met you? Did he think you were 14 years old? Probably did cuz that's everyone's reaction when they meet you. _

_Your new owl Rosella is nice. Your Mum let me feed her a few days ago. She was so calm and relaxed. And so pretty as well! I wish I were a witch now, but I suppose that's way out of my hands unless I discover I'm a witch mysteriously like you did, then again that would be impossible because they would have notified me already. I hope Sasha's doing well._

_Everyone's reaction at school was shocked. Tony was sad. I guess he really did have a crush on you for real, and wasn't just following us around for the heck of it. He looked really sad though…anyway, Ashlee cheered him up a bit which made me pissed at her. I mean I like Tony! _

_What are the guys like at Hogwarts? Hot? Or ugly? Well, there has to be some hot guy, because if there isn't you are in hell big time. I mean, who could live without hot guys? They rock! _

_Anyway, that's all that's new with me. Keep in touch!_

_Your BFF,_

_Amelia_

I read a similar letter from Elizabeth. She too also asked about the guys at Hogwarts. Was that all that was on their minds? Hot guys? I couldn't help but laugh. I thought for a moment then. There was a guy that I liked! Grinning, I wrote them a reply and based it all on George Weasley, the hot seventh year from the train.


	10. Quidditch

Chapter 10

Quidditch

The next few days were like hell. I felt like killing my teachers! They were gaining on me, literally! Or at least Snape and Umbridge were gaining on me…it was rather horrible. Umbridge didn't like it when I asked her why there was nothing about using defensive spells in the different textbooks she said we were going to be using. She merely laughed it off and said "Who would try to even attack you?" I was tempted to say, "I dunno, maybe Lord Voldemort?" but I shut my mouth. I did not want to get into trouble like Harry did. He told me about the detention. In it, he had to write lines with this quill that used your own blood as the ink to write with. I couldn't even imagine how painful it was.

Luckily, there was a Quidditch game coming up soon. And I was so exited about it.

MY FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME!!!! And I got to finally watch Harry play. He told me about it and it sounded like fun but also scary because it is a game played on broom sticks and there are these things called bludgers that try to knock you off your broomstick. I was doubtful that it was even safe to play and wondered why they allowed it, but that changed.

The match was on October 1st and when that came I was excited, but worried at the same time. I was scared that Harry would get in the head with a bludgers, but then again he knows what he's doing so I shouldn't be worrying at all about him. I knew he would do great without getting hurt. Or at least, I hoped.

On the morning of October first, I walked to the Quidditch pitch with Giovanna, Anna, Katerina, Alina (who was another girl in our dorm) and Katerina's friend Cheyenne.

"I'm so excited!" exclaimed Alina, "my sister's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I want her to win so badly!"

"Who's your sister?" I asked.

"Alicia," she replied.

"I know her,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Harry introduced me to her when she came up to us to tell Harry something about Quidditch when we were talking at break yesterday,"

"Oh," Alina replied, then looking confused about what she had heard, she said, "what?!" Then I remembered. I never told anyone besides Katerina, Giovanna and Anna about how Harry and I were cousins. Harry and I decided to keep our relationship quiet. He didn't want me to attract a ton of unneeded attention. Shoot, I thought beating myself up in my mind. I sighed.

"Please don't tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you," I begged, "you too Cheyenne," I looked her way.

"I promise," they said. I took a deep breath.

"I'm Harry's cousin," I admitted.

"What?!" they said in unison.

"It's complicated, but I really am," I said. They looked at me in disbelief.

"She really is," Katerina backed me up.

"Yeah," Giovanna added. Cheyenne and Alina looked at me and nodded.

"We believe you," they said, "I won't tell anyone,"

"Thanks you guys," I said.

We arrived at the Quidditch pitch just as the game was starting. We got to our seats and started watching. It was so cool! Like nothing I had ever seen before! The players sped around the pitch faster then the speed of light! All of the sudden, something (or rather someone) sped by me really closely. I blinked. Was that George? I saw that he had a bat in his hand, meaning he was a beater, but I didn't know who he was.

"Hey," I said to Anna, "do you know who the Gryffindor beaters are?" I asked.

"Fred and George Weasley," she replied, "they are totally hot,"

"I know!' I exclaimed, "I personally wish I could date George!" Giovanna and Katerina stared at me.

"What? He's only 6 years older then me!"

"But he's a seventh year. Don't you think you're a little young?"

"Young?!" I exclaimed, "no way!" Giovanna rolled her eyes. I could tell she thought I was crazy, but that was the way it was. I had a crush on George Weasley and I plan to go out of my way to get him.

I looked back at the pitch. The game had started! Harry made a lap around the pitch. There was no snitch yet. Suddenly, there was a big roar from the Slytherin section.

"What's that they're singing?" Lee Jordan, the commentator asked. Lee paused to listened, the sound rose loud and clear from the sea of silver and green:

"_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring_

_That's why the Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our king._

_Weasley was born in a bin_

_He always lets the Quaffle in_

_Weasly will make sure we win_

_Weasley is our king"_

That pissed me off so much! Ron could too save a thing! He was good! What the hell?! I looked at Ron. He looked so mad at them! To make matters worse, he totally lost concentration on the game and Slytherin scored!

The Slytherins kept chanting their awful noise an soon the game was 20-nil, nil being Gryffindor.

"You can do it!" I yelled. But as the game went on, Ron let in 2 more goals.

"Crap," I cursed, "fuck you, Slytherins"

The game kept going and Angelina, the Gryffindor captain and chaser scored!

"Wahoo!" I screamed, "Yes!" Gryffindor was back in possession.

All of the sudden, the crowd started cheering really loud. I stood up. Harry and the Slytherin seeker were off! They had spotted the snitch! Harry was ahead by a little bit but then the other seeker took lead. Harry slammed against him. They were neck to neck…the Slytherin seeker's hand just inches away.

It was over in 2 seconds. Harry grasped the snitch! There was a loud cheer from the Gryffindor supporters, including me!

"GO GRYFFINDOR!" I screamed.

All of the sudden though, I heard yelling from the pitch. It was the Slytherin seeker. Something told me he was saying something to provoke Harry. Not just Harry, but Fred and George as well. Harry grabbed hold of one of the twins to stop him from charging and Alicia and Angelina grabbed hold of the other. Then, the seeker said something that was probably the worst thing ever to provoke Harry. And clearly, it worked. Harry and the twin he was hanging onto ran at him and punched him in the stomach…hard. It looked like it hurt a lot. The seeker collapsed.

"Impedimenta!" called Madam Hooch. Harry and George flew back. They landed flat on their backs.

Something told me I had to get down there. I left the stands and ran onto the pitch. I was too late though.

"Get to the head of your house's office now!" yelled Madam Hooch. They left the pitch. I ran after them. No one noticed me at all. I stood outside Professor McGonagall's office, listening to her lecture about what just happened on the pitch. And it wasn't too pretty.

"Well? That was the most disgraceful thing I ever saw! Explain yourselves!

"Malfoy provoked us," Harry said stiffly.

"Provoked you?!" Professor McGonagall screeched, "of course he'd want to that! He's just lost! What were you-,"

"He insulted my parents," the twin said.

"And my mother," Harry added.

"But instead of leaving it for Madam Hooch to sort out, you turned it into an exhibition of muggle dueling, didn't you?"

"Hem, hem," said a voice. I recognized it as Professor Umbridge's voice. Shoot, I thought. She was totally gonna screw everything up for sure now.

"Minerva, do you need any help?"

"Help?" Professor McGonagall repeated, "What do you mean, _help_?"

"Why, I thought you might be grateful for some extra authority,"

"I don't need it," Professor McGonagall snarled then turned her back on Umbridge.

"I don't know what Malfoy said, but that was extremely wrong and unacceptable and your behavior was disgusting. I don't care if he insulted every family member you possess and I am giving you two a week worth of detentions. Don't look at me like, that, you deserve it! And if either of you ever pull a stunt like that ever again, mark my words-,"

"Hem, Hem"

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall turned around.

"I think these two deserve something more then detentions,"

"What?"

"Under the Magical Education Decree number 25-,"

"Not another one!" McGonagall groaned.

"The High Inquisitor will have henceforth supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions, and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by the other staff members. Signed, Cornelius Fudge, minister for Magic, Order of Merlin First class, etc., etc." I realized what this was! They were gonna ban Harry from the team! I had to go in there and do something!

"Professor, you can't expel them from the team!" I cried. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Karina?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Harry is the best seeker ever. You can't just expel him off the team like that. And Fred barely did anything to offend you! It's not-,"

"Miss Rookworth, that's enough," Professor McGonagall snapped. She looked at Professor Umbridge.

"You can't do that," she said, "I am the head of Gryffindor house,"

"And I am the Hogwarts High Inquisitor," Professor Umbridge said. Professor McGonagall sighed. She knew that she couldn't disagree with Umbridge. Knowing that woman, this could affect her job.

"Fine," she muttered. Expelled from the team? It couldn't be!

"What?!" we all exclaimed.

"You're off the Gryffindor team," Professor Umbridge said. I wanted to kill Umbridge right there on the spot, but I knew I would get in huge trouble for attacking her so I contained myself.

"You're dismissed," Professor McGonagall sighed. I knew I couldn't say anything to change what just happened.

"Come on," Harry said, glumly. Harry, the twin, and I left the office.

"Karina," Harry said, "do you realize what you were doing? You just put your reputation with Umbridge in jeopardy,"

"I know," I answered, "but I couldn't just stand there! She kicked you two off the team!"

"And she kicked Fred off for no reason," the twin muttered. So that must have meant he was George!

"You're George right?"

"Yeah. Ever need to tell us apart, just look at our right cheek. Fred has a scar on it. I also have a mole on my neck, just so you know,"

"Oh,"


	11. Dumbledore's Army

Chapter 11

Dumbledore's Army

After that, I didn't even bother to watch Quidditch any more. There was no point. Ginny was on the team and so was Ron, but life no longer had much meaning. School was boring, Snape and Umbridge were still gaining on me and I was covering both first year and second year curriculum for extra credit. I had nothing else to do. Fred and George often teased me about being a bookworm, but I was okay with it. Anything to get closer to George, I thought. On top of that, I learned some higher level spells from Hermione. She was surprised about how fast I caught on to everything.

One November day, I was heading to the library to work with Hermione. When I got there, she looked all excited for some reason.

"Harry's gonna teach us proper Defense against the Dark Arts!" she squealed.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"A whole bunch of us are going to take lessons for him. He told me to tell you about it," she exclaimed, "You're invited to join the club. You and Giovanna and Katerina and Anna,"

"Really? When?"

"Tomorrow at 8:00, Room of Requirement!"

"Room of what?"

"Requirement," Hermione repeated, "it's a room that responds to your exact needs,"

"So let's say you really needed the toilet," I started, "you would go in there and the room would have one in there?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, "Are you in?"

"Of course,"

"But just so you know, this is secret. You cannot talk to anyone about this outside the DA members,"

"DA?" I asked.

"Dumbledore's Army," Hermione replied, "it'll be a blast!"

I told Katerina and Giovanna and Anna about this and they were excited. At 8:00 we headed to the room of requirement that was on the third floor.

"Fantastic," I cried, stepping into it. It was a giant room with lost of space. Perfect for defensive magic.

"I know!" Giovanna exclaimed. Everyone else was amazed.

"Still studying advanced magic are we?" said a familiar voice behind me.

"Yes, George," I said turning around.

"You just keep on going," he laughed.

"Well, I want to be the best in my year,"

"No wonder you're in Ravenclaw," he laughed. I just grinned.

The lesson went well, and I learned a new charm. It was Expelliarmus, with flings your opponent's wand out of their hand. I got it right on my 2nd try.

"Expelliarmus!" I cried. The charm hit Katerina the back and her wand went flying.

"Wow!" said Harry, clearly stunned, "That was amazing!"

"I know," I smiled.

"You really have a knack for everything," Luna Lovegood, a fourth year said, gliding past me. I stared after her. In some ways, that girl is just plain creepy.

After a bit more practicing, Harry blew his whistle.

"Okay everyone! Excellent work! Now, same time next week?" Everyone nodded, and then went to pick up their books. Suddenly, my wand flew out of my hand. I turned around to hear a snickering sound. It was George alright, with Fred right along with him.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," they laughed. I just smiled. I loved life. George laughed all the way back to his common room, same as Fred.


	12. They Have A Feeling

Chapter 12

They Have a Feeling

I was walking to the common room feeling dreamy. He smiled at me today, he looked at me today. I was in heaven!

"Someone looks dreamy," Zetta, a second year commented, walking passed me. I took no notice. I just couldn't help thinking about him. I hate to say it, but I think this is more then just a crush. I'm in love, big time.

"Are you okay?" Katerina asked when she saw the dreamy look on face, "you look out of it,"

I snapped back to attention.

"What? Sorry…" Katerina groaned.

"You are too obsessed over him," she replied.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. Katerina went back to her work. Then she paused and smiled.

"I think he really does like you," she said quietly. I blinked in surprise. Me? George, like me? Yeah right! That was the sad part. George couldn't possibly like a lowly first year like me, even though I secretly wished that he did. I mean, I'm so young compared to him! He's 17!

"Fat chance," I replied back to her, "George couldn't possibly like a lowly first year like me who's his brother's best friend's cousin,"

"Then why are you the only first year he hasn't offered a Canary Cream or Ton Tongue Toffee? Why he so quiet around you? I mean, Fred and George have always been, and will be loud, but around you he tends to shrink back a bit," Giovanna argued, coming towards us with a mountain load of spell books.

"It's not like he was last year," Katerina muttered, "I mean George still is loud, but lately he's been in a bit of a daze. It's just different then last year,"

"But still! George doesn't love me," I retorted.

"She's just being modest…again," Katerina added.

"Karina, just face the fact," Giovanna started, "he blushes when he sees you. He's nice to you! He didn't get you canary creamed!" Giovanna flopped down onto a couch, "it's evident he likes you,"

"Well, somehow, I think you're wrong. He's probably competing with Fred for Angelina's attention. It's just too weird for him to like a first year. Maybe you're right, but he'll never say it to my face because of embarrassment,"

"George doesn't care what other people think about him, Karina" Giovanna said.

"He doesn't need other's opinions on his life," Katerina added.

"HE LOVES YOU!" they cried. I looked back at them.

"He probably sees me as his brother's friend's cousin, not as a date," I said calmly. Though I wish he did, I added silently.


	13. Hermione's Helping Hand

Chapter 13

Hermione's Helping Hand

After that day, I was starting to debate whether or not George was really worth it. Worth all these thoughts and all this energy. I mean, he was hot, but was he worth it? Did he have any experience with girls at all? With all these thoughts rushing through me head, I was distracted. I couldn't concentrate on anything at all. I need help, I thought to myself, after another DA meeting of useless staring at George. I had no one to talk to about this. Anna was no help at all, seeing as she was in the same situation as me, but with Fred which was bad for her because Fred's already after Angelina. Giovanna and Katerina were absolutely no help at all since they didn't understand my feelings for George and have no experience at all and Amelia and Elizabeth lived too damn far away. This wasn't working for me in any way, shape or form. I have no one to talk to, no life and no one who understands me. Life couldn't be better.

Pushing those thoughts away on Tuesday, I headed to the library to meet Hermione for our study session together on advanced magic. All through it though, I just couldn't concentrate on anything at all.

"What's wrong Karina?" Hermione finally asked, "You're out of it. Usually you do so well. Today you can't get anything right. It's like you're in a whole other world," I sighed.

"The problem is that I'm-,"

"Yes?"

"I'm in-,"

"Yes?" I just couldn't say it. What if she laughed? I mean, George is the last person someone like Hermione would like. Plus, he's her crushes, I mean best friend's (what? Hermione and Ron seem to like each other! I don't get why they haven't told each other how they feel. It's so obvious he likes her! ) older brother. I can't believe what I've gotten myself into, I thought.

"You're in love," Hermione read my mind.

"But how did you-?"

"You're blushing,"

"Oh,"

"Do you need guy help?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well, first of all, who is this guy you like? Is he in your year and house, or is he older then you?"

"He's older then me," I started, "and he's in Gryffindor,"

"Older then me?" she asked. I didn't know what to tell her, so I decided the truth was best. I nodded. She didn't look too shocked.

"George Weasley?" she asked.

"How did you-?"

"Please, anyone could notice you like him, the way you always stare at him,"

"Everyone except him," I muttered.

"He's noticed you alright," Hermione said, "I mean, he shrinks back around you and gets all red in the face when he talks to you."

"Then how come he hasn't said anything?"

"Boys are weird creatures," Hermione started, "they act so brave one day, then when they ask a girl out, they put it off until the last minute because for them it's so scary. They're afraid the girl will reject them,"

"So I have to wait for him to puck up enough courage to tell me?"

"It's better if you do it that way," she shrugged, "he could get intimidated by the fact of you going up to him and being all 'I love you'"

"What can I do to get him to notice that I love him so he won't be afraid I'll say no?"

"Be extra flirtatious," she started, "mirror his body language. If he's leaning towards you, lean in as well. Make eye contact a moment longer then usual. Laugh at his jokes no matter how bad they are. And most importantly, be yourself,"


	14. The Male Mind

Chapter 14

The Male Mind

After Hermione's talk I felt better, but what really got me was how the male mind worked. How could I get George to know what I was feeling? I mean, it's hard! Who knows what he'll think? Would he think I'm too desperate? I don't know. I still need help with guys. But who to ask? Ron, no way. Fred, ABSOLUTELY NOT. I could not let him know at all. If I did, he would go tell George most likely and then I would seem too desperate and he might get intimidated…UGH!!!

Then I came down to one last person. Harry.

Harry may be my cousin, but I'm not saying he's an expert with girls. Actually, I've never talked to him about love, but something tells me he has no idea about it. Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask him about it. Maybe I could actually riddle out how the male mind works…at the moment I have no idea.

I found him on the way to the Ravenclaw dormitory talking to Ron and Hermione after dinner on Thursday night. I decided I would ask him then, but in private...which meant having to drag him away but he'll have to understand.

"Harry," I started trying not to sound weird. This was an awkward thing I was about to do.

"Yes 'Rina?" he answered.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Now?" he asked, stupidly.

"Of course now, you dummy,"

"Yeah fine," he answered looking a little pissed.

"Come on," I grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the deserted History of Magic classroom.

"I need help," I started, sitting down on top of a desk.

"What sort?" he asked, "I mean, if it's for potions, go to Hermione, she knows loads of that stuff…"

"No," I interrupted, "just listen," I felt myself turning scarlet. Oh god, I thought. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Please don't laugh," I started, "but I am in desperate need of help,"

"Tell me your problem," Harry started, "I'll do the best I can to help…but I dunno if my advice will be good enough,"

"I like this guy," I started, "who I think likes me too but has never said anything about it to me,"

"And your point is?"

"I'm a bit tired of waiting for him to say something and I'm thinking about telling him how I feel, except-," I broke off.

"Except what?"

"I'm afraid if I tell him, it would just pressure him more and it would be intimidating and make me look too desperate,"

"Well, if he likes you back then he should fess up anytime soon," Harry said.

"But what if he doesn't?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Harry shrugged, "anyway, who is this guy you like? Is he in your year?"

"No,"

"Older?"

"Yeah,"

"Ravenclaw?"

"Gryffindor," I answered. Then I decided I should just tell him who it was to get it over and done with. He'd probably find out anyway.

"It's-," I started, and then stopped. Harry was going to laugh at me big time. I knew he was.

"It's George Weasley," I muttered. Harry gaped at me.

"Wow," he muttered, fighting back a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh nothing," he said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"So-?"

"What I don't understand is why you don't have a crush on Fred as well. I mean, they're twins…"

"I guess it's because I met George first," I replied, "I mean, I like Fred and all but there's just something about George that he doesn't have. I don't know what it is, but he just has this weird charm,"

"So why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I need to know how guys think! What kind of girl would he like?"

"I dunno…someone funny like him?" Ugh. I thought. This wasn't going to work.

"Well then, what kind of girls do you like?" I asked Harry. Now it was his turn to turn red.

"Um,"

"So you do like someone!"

"Err…"

"Come on!" I pressed, "I told you my crush…you tell me yours!"

"Cho Chang," he muttered. Cho was a pretty Chinese girl who was in her 6th year at Hogwarts. She was in Ravenclaw like me and I heard her talking about Cedric Diggory a few times. I heard he got killed by Voldemort last year and Harry had watched his death. It was scary…

"Didn't she love that Cedric guy?" I asked.

"Yeah," Harry said with a pained look on his face. I figured it was best not to talk about Cedric around him. It was painful to have a memory like that.

"Look Karina," he started, "I'm sure George will just appreciate it if you just be yourself. Knowing him, he wouldn't want a trend follower. He wants someone who doesn't care what people think of them. Someone cute and funny and unique. Just be yourself,"

"Does he have any experience with girls?" I asked.

"I remember when I was in 2nd year he went out with this Hufflepuff girl. That's all I know. And the fact that they broke up,"

"Oh,"

"Has he said anything about me ever?" I asked.

"Not really," Harry answered.

I felt better after talking to Harry. I knew what I had to do. I had to be myself and that's what really counts.


	15. Tongue Tied

Chapter 15

Tongue Tied

November turned into December quickly. DA meetings were going well. I was learning so much about dark magic! Like, we covered the Impedimenta Jinx and stunning. I got all of these things right and Harry was just so amazed. I don't know how I did it, but somehow it was like I already knew everything and my wand knew what to do all the time. It was a bit freaky, but I was glad that I could do al this and do second year work on top of it. I think my goal was simple, skip a year of Hogwarts. The only problem was second year potions. I was having a bit of trouble with it, but I knew I was going to get it right, no matter what.

My days were usually spent in the library or common room doing work. When I didn't have anything to do, Katerina, Giovanna and I walked around the grounds. Sometimes we visited Professor Grubbly Plank who was the Care for Magical Creatures teacher and often when she would let us come by the see her creatures. My favorite was the unicorns that loved us. They were so cute and golden. I loved them!

Other times, we would just sit around in the dorm talking about random stuff. I found out that Katerina was majorly crushing on this Hufflepuff third year named Andrew and Giovanna actually had a crush on Ron! I laughed when she told me this, but I was okay with it. I wouldn't tell Ron anything.

On Saturday morning I was in the library looking up stuff for potions (my 2nd year work) when I couldn't reach a book.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Did I just hear a cry for help O' ye fairest maiden?" I laughed.

I spun around and it was George alright.

"Hey!" I greeted him. He got down the book.

"Here," he said passing the book to me.

"Thank you, your majesty," I replied, playing along.

As he passed the book, our hands touched and my heart started beating like crazy. Oh god, I thought, am I blushing right now?

"Karina," George started, "do you wanna-," he broke off, slowly turning red.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you wanna-," he tried again. He looked at me.

"Sorry, forgot what I was gonna say," George said, "Anyway, I gotta go. Nice seeing you," He left.

I was left standing there in a daze. What if he had lied about forgetting? If it was, then what was he gonna ask me? I didn't have any idea. I really wish I knew what he was going to say…but then again, it probably wasn't what I was hoping he would.


	16. Under The Mistletoe

Chapter 16

Under The Mistletoe

It was the second last day of classes. Finally! I was so happy because finally, in one more day, I would get a break from school…but we still had homework over the holidays…shoot. Even more for me, since I'm covering second year as well as first. It's been a nightmare honestly, but I can't wait to get back home. I would get to see Mum and dad, my dog Tippy, Amelia and Elizabeth…it would be fantastic.

That day, there was a DA meeting. It would be our last one before the holidays and through the whole thing, we totally worked out butts off. We practiced every spell we knew and learned one called "Reducto!" which blows things up. It was so cool! We did a great job!

"Now, since this is our last session before the holidays, I want you guys not to forget what we've learned and keep practicing," Harry said to us, "and well done, everyone!" The room was filled with "Merry Christmas'" as we left the room. I went over to the mirrors to pick up my bag. As I did, I couldn't help but read the article on Cedric Diggory's death that Harry had put on there, basically in memory of him. As I read, I felt this weird pang of sadness inside of me. I didn't even know Cedric, and here I was crying over him. That article just made me so sad; I had no choice but to cry.

"Whoa," Katerina exclaimed, "what-?"

"Are you okay, Karina?" I turned around and saw George standing there.

"I'm okay," I answered. Katerina got the message that we wanted to be alone.

"See you in the common room, Karina," she said, heading out of the room. I looked around the room was deserted.

"You sure?" George asked again, "Cuz you're crying up a storm," I sighed. I guess I should just tell him. He'd probably ask again if I said it was nothing.

"It's that article," I admitted, "how Cedric died. It makes me sad to even think about it,"

"I know," George agreed, "I was so shocked when it happened. Cedric had always been a good guy. He didn't deserve it,"

"I just wonder whether he'd known it all, what Harry's teaching us," I sniffed.

"Oh he did," George assured me, "but You Know Who was better,"

"But it just makes me realize that I'm the next one to be dead," I cried.

"What are you talking about?" George looked puzzled.

"Harry's parents died cuz of Voldemort. Cedric got killed. I know that someone else close to Harry is going to die. And that person, is probably going to be me,"

"Don't say things like that," George said.

"But it's true!" I exclaimed, "I'm next! Voldemort's back!"

"But you are not gonna die!" George exclaimed, "Cuz if he tries, Harry will stop him. And if Harry doesn't succeed, then I will,"

That's when I realized it. George was willing to put his life at stake for me! Oh my god, I thought, could this mean-?

"Cuz I care," he added, "It's because I-," he broke off. I couldn't help but gaze above our heads.

"Mistletoe," I whispered.

"Must be infested with nargles," he muttered.

"What are nargles?" I asked.

"No idea, ask Looney Lovegood" There were no more words for it. He didn't have to say anymore. George wrapped his arms around me. He bent down and kissed me. At first, I was in a state of shock. This was not what I was expecting. I had no idea that he felt this way about me. But then, I stopped worrying. I felt like I was in heaven and I closed my eyes and enjoyed it.

"You do not know how long I've wanted to do that," George sighed.

"Me too,"

"Karina," he started, "you're beautiful. I think I've loved you ever since that day on the train,"

"Me too," And then, he kissed me again.


	17. Caught

Chapter 17

Caught

After making out some more, we left the room of requirement, happy. I finally knew how he felt about me and that he liked me. And I loved him too!

"I can't believe we-,"

"Ahem" a voice said. I recognized it. It was Professor Umbridge. I shut my eyes. George and were definitely done for now. Slowly, we turned around, and sure enough, there was that old toad standing there, clearly not looking pleased.

"Now, what would you two be doing out of your dormitories at this hour?" When neither of us replied, she told us to follow her. George and I reluctantly followed her to her office. I had never been inside it, but I did not like it. It was pink and had pictures of cats all over it. Talk about muggle like. I mean, this looked like my Great Aunt Matilda's house!

George fought back a laugh as he peered around. I know. It was the funniest thing ever. Umbridge sat down.

"Now, can one of you tell me what you 2 were doing out in the hallway after hours?" she started. I looked up at George who sighed and nodded. I did what was best. I told her the truth, but not about how there was the DA and everything.

"We were making out in an empty classroom," I sighed. Umbridge looked surprised.

"A first year and a seventh year?" she said, "that can't be right,"

"But it's true," I added. Umbridge blinked. She shook her head.

"Detentions for both of you, tomorrow night," she said, "don't be late. Now get out of my sight," George and I picked up our bags and left her office without a word to each other. We were halfway to Ravenclaw Tower when we finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"No, I'm sorry," I interrupted, "if I hadn't been crying and we and left at the same time as everyone else, none of this would have happened and you wouldn't have been in trouble,"

"You're right," he sighed, "none of this would have happened. That's why I'm happy it did. I finally got to tell you how I feel," I looked up into his eyes and realized he was right. If this wouldn't have happened, George would still be looking for the right time to tell me and I would still be wondering whether he liked me or not.

"You're right, it wouldn't have happened and I still would have no idea how you felt about me,"

"So you ready to get your wrists slit?" George joked.

"Well, as long as I'm with you, it should be alright," I replied.

"I just hope it doesn't hurt too much," he muttered, "I hate blood and the sight of pain. I can't stand it,"

"But it's worth it," I started, "cuz you are a great kisser,"

"Why, thank you…I'm glad you enjoyed it…cuz that was actually my first,"

"You are joking!" I gaped at him, "I thought you had a little bit of experience!"

"I did," he answered, "in my fourth year I dated a Hufflepuff girl named Alexandra, but then we broke up. We never kissed,"

"Wow,"

"I haven't dated or crushed on anyone since then," he admitted, "I was always watching 'Fredgelina' be in love. You could say I was jealous of them a bit, but for me there were just no girls in particular that caught my attention…until now that is,"

"You're so sweet!" I exclaimed. George laughed.

"Thanks, beautiful,"

"You're welcome, handsome," I said in reply.

We reached the Ravenclaw portrait hole and bid each other good night.

"Good night 'Rina," he said.

"You too George," Then he leaned to whisper something in my ear.

"You have a Free Period at 3:30 tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Meet me in the Room Of Requirement," he said, "Okay?"

"Of course," I replied.

"See you tomorrow, Princess," he said kissing me on the cheek.

"You too! With that, I headed through the portrait hole, stunned that everything had come out so perfect. George, I love you.


	18. He Loves Me

Chapter 17

Caught

After making out some more, we left the room of requirement, happy. I finally knew how he felt about me and that he liked me. And I loved him too!

"I can't believe we-,"

"Ahem" a voice said. I recognized it. It was Professor Umbridge. I shut my eyes. George and were definitely done for now. Slowly, we turned around, and sure enough, there was that old toad standing there, clearly not looking pleased.

"Now, what would you two be doing out of your dormitories at this hour?" When neither of us replied, she told us to follow her. George and I reluctantly followed her to her office. I had never been inside it, but I did not like it. It was pink and had pictures of cats all over it. Talk about muggle like. I mean, this looked like my Great Aunt Matilda's house!

George fought back a laugh as he peered around. I know. It was the funniest thing ever. Umbridge sat down.

"Now, can one of you tell me what you 2 were doing out in the hallway after hours?" she started. I looked up at George who sighed and nodded. I did what was best. I told her the truth, but not about how there was the DA and everything.

"We were making out in an empty classroom," I sighed. Umbridge looked surprised.

"A first year and a seventh year?" she said, "that can't be right,"

"But it's true," I added. Umbridge blinked. She shook her head.

"Detentions for both of you, tomorrow night," she said, "don't be late. Now get out of my sight," George and I picked up our bags and left her office without a word to each other. We were halfway to Ravenclaw Tower when we finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"No, I'm sorry," I interrupted, "if I hadn't been crying and we and left at the same time as everyone else, none of this would have happened and you wouldn't have been in trouble,"

"You're right," he sighed, "none of this would have happened. That's why I'm happy it did. I finally got to tell you how I feel," I looked up into his eyes and realized he was right. If this wouldn't have happened, George would still be looking for the right time to tell me and I would still be wondering whether he liked me or not.

"You're right, it wouldn't have happened and I still would have no idea how you felt about me,"

"So you ready to get your wrists slit?" George joked.

"Well, as long as I'm with you, it should be alright," I replied.

"I just hope it doesn't hurt too much," he muttered, "I hate blood and the sight of pain. I can't stand it,"

"But it's worth it," I started, "cuz you are a great kisser,"

"Why, thank you…I'm glad you enjoyed it…cuz that was actually my first,"

"You are joking!" I gaped at him, "I thought you had a little bit of experience!"

"I did," he answered, "in my fourth year I dated a Hufflepuff girl named Alexandra, but then we broke up. We never kissed,"

"Wow,"

"I haven't dated or crushed on anyone since then," he admitted, "I was always watching 'Fredgelina' be in love. You could say I was jealous of them a bit, but for me there were just no girls in particular that caught my attention…until now that is,"

"You're so sweet!" I exclaimed. George laughed.

"Thanks, beautiful,"

"You're welcome, handsome," I said in reply.

We reached the Ravenclaw portrait hole and bid each other good night.

"Good night 'Rina," he said.

"You too George," Then he leaned to whisper something in my ear.

"You have a Free Period at 3:30 tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Meet me in the Room Of Requirement," he said, "Okay?"

"Of course," I replied.

"See you tomorrow, Princess," he said kissing me on the cheek.

"You too! With that, I headed through the portrait hole, stunned that everything had come out so perfect. George, I love you.


	19. In The Room Of Requirement

Chapter 19

In The Room Of Requirement

I met George, as I promised in the Room of Requirement at free period.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey, beautiful. How was your day?" he asked.

"Well, first Snape got pissed at me when I caught him mess up something on the board. Then Umbridge hates me for being so smart and Binns was so boring as usual,"

"Looks like you had rough day,"

"Yep. But on the other hand, I got 30 points for Ravenclaw today,"

"How? That's a whole lot of points for someone to get for their house in 1 day. Even I have never earned a point! Fred and I mostly got points taken away…"

"Professor Sprout gave me ten for my knowledge about Devil's Snare, Binns gave me 5 points for knowing how Gringotts' started and McGonagall ended up giving me 15 points because I was able to tackle every spell she threw at me,"

"You are so good!" George moaned, "Give you a 5th year exam and you'll pass with flying colors,"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, because you see I don't know anything in their curriculum yet,"

"But I can guarantee that when you hit 5th year, you'll do great and get all your O.W.L.S"

"Whoa, don't even go there," I laughed, "anyway, how was your day?"

"Fell asleep in Transfiguration," he muttered, "got an earful afterward,"

"Nice going," I giggled.

"Hey!" he exclaimed giving me a playful punch on the shoulder. I set my bag down. My legs hurt from having about 20 textbooks slung on my back all day. I need a couch, I thought. Out of no where all of the sudden, a pink velvet couch conjured up out of nowhere

Where did that come from?" Gorge asked. I was about to reply that I had no idea, and then I remembered where I was. This was the Room of Requirement. Of course these kinds of enchantments would happen in this room. "It came from somewhere, because this is the room of requirement, stupid" I explained quickly.

"Oh yeah!"

"Now he remembers," I said sinking down onto the couch. There was an awkward silence.

"Why's it so quiet?" George finally asked, sinking down next to me on the couch.

"No idea," More silence.

"I've realized you were right," George finally said, "right about you and You Know Who and how he probably wants to kill you,"

"Yeah,"

"And that you're in danger,"

"Uh huh. George, what does this have to do with anything?"

"I want you to know that if Voldemort tries to kill you, I would step in front of the curse instead of you dying. I want you to know you can trust me with your life, just as I trust you with mine,"

"Oh," I said, feeling all of the sudden to incredibly…there was only one word to describe that feeling…touched.

"That's so sweet," I said, "I trust you too George,"

"That's good," We were silent. I looked over at George and he looked over at me.

"You wanna-?" he broke off.

"Yeah," And with that we started making out. This time I let him French kiss me. It was so odd doing that.

"Great kissing," I complimented him again.

"You too,"

"I love you," I sighed, looking up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Me too,"


	20. The Queen Of Hell

Chapter 20

The Queen of Hell

That night, I headed off to detention feeling scared and horrible. I wondered what that old toad was going to do to me. I knew she already didn't like me partly for being Harry's cousin and partly for being a so-called 'Know It All'. I hated her. That woman, in my mind was known as the 'Queen of Hell' I met George on my way there. We didn't say too much. Just that we were ready for torture.

Umbridge instructed us to sit down in a desk. We obeyed her reluctantly. She gave both of us one of those dreaded night-black quills that write with your own blood. I took a deep breath.

"I want you to write, 'I must not make out in empty classrooms," I heard George snort from behind me. This was just great. It was just the best thing to have etched into your skin.

I picked up the quill and wrote in tiny writing, I must not make out in empty classrooms.

Blood spewed out of my hand and I felt a searing pain. Easy Karina, I told myself. It's only momentary pain. Refrain from whipping that foul rat in the head. I fought back tears as I wrote.

_I must not make out in empty classrooms_

_I must not make out in empty classrooms_

_I must not make out in empty classrooms_

My hand seared in pain as the cut split open more. I glanced back at George and saw he was wincing in pain but trying not to show it as he wrote on. "This sucks," he mouthed, catching my eye. I nodded and turned around. I picked up the quill again and wrote once more.

_I must not make out in empty classrooms_

_I must not make out in empty classrooms_

_I must not make out in empty classrooms_

I didn't dare look up for the next few hours. I don't know what Umbridge would have done if I stopped writing. I tried not to show any more signs of pain. That bitch was not going to get the satisfaction I knew that she wanted. I was sure it was about 9:00 by the time Umbridge called us up to her desk. That old toad carefully examined our wrists.

"I think the message has gone through," she smiled.

We left Umbridge's office.

"You okay?" asked George.

"Yeah," I said. I looked down at my ripped skin. It was bleeding heavily. It was even worse then George's.

"You are not alright," he said. With his free hand, George grabbed my arm.

"Follow me," he whispered.

I had no clue where we were heading when I found myself in the library.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked.

"You'll see," George said. He led me over to a table in the back of the library. There was Hermione sitting there with two massive bowls of a white substance in front of her.

"Hey you two!" she greeted us, shutting her textbook, "put your hand in one of the bowls. It'll help alleviate the pain," I stuck my hand in the nearest bowl. Immediately, I felt the pain slowly disappearing.

"Hermione, you are a saint," I sighed.

"Thank you so much," George thanked her.

"No problem,"

"That was hell," George exclaimed.

"What did she make you write?"

"_I must not make out in empty classrooms_" George snorted, "the greatest thing to have etched into your skin,"

"I can't believe that bitch!" Hermione exclaimed, "You should totally tell Dumbledore! Harry won't…"

"Dumbledore has got enough on his mind," I replied, remembering something Harry had said. It was about something about the Order of Phoenix. It turned out that Dumbledore had just started the Order up all again to defeat Voldemort, although not many people knew about it. It was illegal to have those kinds of things without the ministry's consent. The problem with the Ministry of Magic right now is that they don't believe that Voldemort is back. Cornelius Fudge, the minister for magic, doesn't want to believe it so he's decided to convince the entire wizarding world that it's all a lie.

"But she just can't do that to you guys!" Hermione protested.

"I'm not going to tell him anything," I said, making it final. Hermione didn't go on with that anymore.

"So what are you planning to do for the holidays?" George asked me.

"I really don't know…going home? Visit friends? Possibly go skiing..."  
"Skiing?"

"Muggle sport," I sighed, "its pretty fun. What about you Hermione?"

"Same thing. Mum and Dad want to take me skiing,"

"Where?"

"Sunshine Valley,"

"I go there!" I exclaimed, "I've been there every year since I was 7 years old!"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"


	21. The Scariest Dream Ever

Chapter 21

The Scariest Dream Ever

We talked for a few more minutes then headed off to bed. My hand felt a lot better. I asked Hermione to teach me how to make that healing potion stuff. Who knows when I would need it? Umbridge could throw you into detention for the smallest things. I had to be very careful around her…

The minute I flopped into bed, I fell asleep. I started having this weird dream about me in a world of lost souls. It was basically of dead people. Peering around, I saw a familiar face. It was Fred drifting down the huge green circle of souls! Fred had died. But how? I cried out to him but there was no answer….the dream changed.

Then there was these baby birds sitting in a tree laughing at this little duck passing underneath. It was like in the story 'The Ugly Duckling'…

I was in a dark room. There was no one else but me. Or so I thought. Looking around, I saw a man standing there. I walked closer to him. Something about this man was familiar. He had red hair which reminded me so much of someone. But who? Then it hit me. George. This guy must have been some relative of George! Probably his dad…but what was he doing here? This has to be somewhere in the ministry…that's where he works after all.

"Hello?" I dared to say. But no one there noticed me. It was like I was invisible.

All of the sudden, out of no where, there was a blood-curdling scream. I spun around. There was this huge snake that came out of no where and it had charged at Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley fell to the ground, his face all covered in blood. I realized that this was no ordinary dream. This was actually happening!

I woke up with a start. My whole back was sweating and I felt shakier then ever.

"Are you okay?" Alina asked. I felt sick to my stomach. I had to throw up. I rolled over and vomited over the side of the bed.

"Get someone in here!" Anna cried. Moments later, there was the prefect named Alice in there.

"What happened?" she asked.  
"Take me Professor Dumbledore's office now," I breathed.

"But it's 1:00 am!"

"It has to be now," I said, getting up.

"Can't this wait?'

"NO!"

"Alice, let her go," I found that Professor Flitwick had made his way to the dormitory.  
"I think I just saw into His mind," I stressed to him. Professor Flitwick caught on.

"Come on Miss Rookworth,"

We walked through the halls.

"I don't understand how you could have seen into He Who Must Not Be Named's mind,"

"I don't know,"

We arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office. To my surprise, Harry was standing there along with Ron and the rest of the Weasleys.

"Karina?" he asked, shocked, "what are you doing here?"

"I think I just saw into Voldemort's mind," Ron winced as I said the named. I do not get why people are too scared to even say his name. It's just so weird.

"But how-?" Harry broke off. It was way too shocking for him. I couldn't blame him. It was just too weird.

We walked into Professor Dumbledore's office. He looked up.

"Ah, Harry and Karina! What has brought you here at this hour?"  
"I think I just saw into Voldemort's mind," I cried. Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"What happened?" he finally asked.

"It was in a dream," Harry said after being silent for so long.

"Mr. Weasley is being attacked!" I interrupted, "it was in this weird dark room with these glass balls all around it on selves. I think it was at the ministry, but I'm not sure,"

"Can you-?" Harry started but got cut off by Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned to one of the paintings.

"Go to the ministry and inform them of Arthur Weasley's attack. Make sure he is found by the right people"

Dumbledore turned to another one of the paintings.

"Go to your other portrait in Grimauld place and tell them that Arthur Weasley has been injured and that his children will be arriving there shortly by portkey," Dumbledore turned to me, still not making eye contact with Harry.

"How did you view this event?"

"I was just watching, sir" I replied, shaking from head to toe, "I was just sitting there and watching the scene go on," Dumbledore turned his back to Harry and muttered something to a portrait. Harry couldn't take it any longer. According to him, Dumbledore has been ignoring him like that a lot lately.

"Look at me!" Harry yelled at Dumbledore. Startled, Dumbledore turned around to face Harry for the first time in 4 months.

"What's happening to me?" Harry asked. But he never got an answer.


	22. Home For The Holidays

Chapter 22

Home for the Holidays

We boarded the Hogwarts express the next morning. It was so…boring. Maybe because Fred and George weren't there to make everyone laugh. It was just so boring. Half the way there I fell asleep. Giovanna and Katerina sat with me. Alina thought I was a freak. Anna went with her. I guess she has a grudge against me for dating George. I dunno… The other girls in our dorm, Mirabella, Nancy, Candice and Desiree sat together somewhere else on the train. I was so happy when we finally reached platform 9 ¾.

"Mum!" I called, running up to her.

"Karina!" she called, "I've missed you honey!" She wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Hey Karina," said a voice. From behind my Mum there stood Amelia smiling happily at me.

"Mia!" I hugged her.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Tired," I replied, remembering last night with a shiver. I did not need that night to come back to me.

"Have you been staying up all night long?" Mum asked.

"No," I lied. The truth was after that discussion at one in the morning, I was never able to fall asleep. I had weird feelings all night long. It was horrible.

We arrived at home where my dog Tippy started barking like mad and licking my face.

"Down boy," I laughed, pushing him off me.

The minute I got into my room I threw myself onto my bed. It was so great to be back. Amelia sat down next to me. Mum poked her head into the room and asked what we wanted for dinner. The first thing that came to my mind was pizza. I had not had it in such a long time…it was great.

"So, fill me in on what's been happening," she grinned.

"Well, we have a million pages of homework over the holidays," I started.

"Really? I've got none," Amelia commented.

"Lucky," I moaned.

"Anyway, what else-?" Amelia asked. I decided to finally tell her the good news.

"George and I hooked up," I blushed. Amelia's moth dropped open.

"Aah!" she shrieked happily, "I knew he would fall for you!"

"I wasn't expecting it, actually," From there, I went onto explaining to her the whole entire story, ending with last night's nightmare.

"No wonder you look so tired," she said, "that must have been so scary, seeing into that Voldywartes's person's mind,"

"It's Voldemort," I corrected her.

"Whatever," Amelia then sighed.

"I can't believe that you have a 17 year old boyfriend," she sighed, "Even I don't have a guy!"

"What about Tony?"

"He's with Ashlee, who makes me want to gag,"

"That sucks. But there are better guys anyway. You should start looking at older guys," I suggested.

"Mum would totally freak if I started dating a guy older then me. What about you? Is your Mum freaked out?"

"Actually, Mum doesn't know we're dating yet," I admitted. Amelia looked at me in shock.

"She is going to be sooooo mad when she finds out," Amelia said.

"Hopefully not," I added.


	23. Number 12 Grimauld Place

Chapter 23

Number 12 Grimauld Place

The next day, we put up the Christmas tree at home. Mum and Dad decided to leave it until I came back from Hogwarts. I was glad that they were so considerate. I really wanted to help out after not seeing them for so long.

Around 1:00, I heard this weird tapping on the window. I turned around and realized it was an owl, and a really tiny one at that. It had a letter for me! I opened the window and the little thing came zooming in.

"Calm down little guy!" I exclaimed as he zoomed around the kitchen. Finally, he landed and allowed me to grab the letter from him. I opened it up and recognized George's writing.

Hey Rina,

How are you? You made it home safely? Hopefully. We did, by portkey...it was a rough ride though. Very shaky. When we landed, I nearly crushed Ginny's skull. She yelled at me for it afterward.

Dad isn't doing that great. He was bleeding so much. Mum's been at St. Mungo's Hospital since yesterday. I've been by once to see him and he did not look well at all.

I still wonder what really happened, and why you had anything to do with it. Will you tell me?

Anyway, Harry's with us as well. Everyone else is fine, thank god.

I was also wondering if you would like to come over here for Christmas. I know you would want to be with your family but can you? Maybe you guys could all come. Harry also sent a letter asking the same thing. I dunno whether you've gotten it yet though. So is it a yes? Tell me it's so. Send me a reply and I'll let you know what's going to happen.

Hope you can come!

Love,

George

I felt like jumping up and down. Seriously. George wanted me to spend Christmas with him! It felt like I was in heaven! All of the sudden, a white thing zoomed through the open window. It was another owl! At first, I thought it was Rosella, but when I glanced at her cage, she was sound asleep inside. That meant that this owl was…

"Hedwig!" I realized. Harry's owl landed on my arm.

"Good girl," I replied. Sure enough, it was the letter from Harry I was expecting to see. It said the exact same thing that George's said.

"Mum," I said, "Harry was wondering if we could come spend Christmas with him at his place," Mum read the letter.

"It would be a good idea," she agreed. And that's how it happened.

The next morning Mum, Dad and I got into the car. Amelia decided that she wanted to come too so she was with us. Her Mum would probably pick her up tonight. I knew she just wanted to meet George…and probably gush all over Fred. But he is dating Angelina. I just haven't gotten to telling her that yet…

We arrived at Grimauld Place around 1:00 pm. We probably should have only taken an hour getting there, but we got lost. Thankfully, I spotted Ginny outside or else we would have been lost for ages.

"Ginny!" I called.

"Oh Karina," she said, "hi!" She ran up to us.

"I take it we found the right place?" Dad asked.

"Yes," I replied, "Mum, Dad, Amelia, this is Ginny. She's a fourth year and is in Gryffindor at school,"

"Pleased to meet you," Mum said.

"You too," Ginny replied, "Let's get your stuff inside," We hauled our luggage inside.

"Tonks!" called Ginny, "Karina's arrived!" Tippy barked loudly. He was tugging on the leash. I looked in the direction he was trying to pull me and there I saw a big fat ginger Persian cat. He was humongous.

"Tippy, stop that!" I said, tugging on his leash to follow me. He wouldn't follow. Luckily, he's only a Yorkshire terrier so I managed to pick him up before he caused any harm.

A woman with the brightest pink hair I had ever seen came downstairs. Wow, I thought.

"Welcome!" she said, "you must be Karina, right?"

"Yes I am,"

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks. You can call me Tonks, everyone does,"

"Nice to meet you," I replied.

"And you must be Mr. and Mrs. Rookworth," she said, acknowledging them.

"Yes," Mum said, looking a little bit disturbed by the pink hair.

"Nice to meet you," she managed to say, finally.

"Come on. Let's sit down to tea. Ginny, take Karina and her friend upstairs to your room," Tonks said, guiding my parents into the living room.

Amelia and I followed Ginny up stairs, down the hall to the last room. Inside were 4 beds cramped into it.

"Sorry it's so squished," Ginny apologized. On the bed sat Hermione who was rapidly scribbling something in her Arithmancy notebook. But wait a minute. What was she doing here? She was supposed to be skiing with her parents, wasn't she?

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Skiing isn't really my thing," she shrugged, "plus, I have to study for our OWLS,"

"OWLS?" asked Amelia, puzzled, "what the heck is that?"

"It's a test that you take when you're in your 5th year," I said, "it's about everything you learned all the way from first year,"

"Who is this?" Hermione asked me.

"Oh, this is my friend Amelia. Don't worry," I added, "she knows I'm a witch,"

"Okay then," Tippy started squirming in my arms. I let him go. He jumped on the bed right into Hermione's lap.

"Oh! Is this your puppy?"

"Yes," I answered, "his name is Tippy,"

"I hope him and Crookshanks won't get into a fight," she said.

"Crookshanks?"

"He's my cat," Hermione replied. That explained the big orange puff ball.

"So, where's George?" I asked.

"Dish duty," laughed Ginny, "he left another one of their fake wands out and Mum ended up breaking a few dozen wine glasses because she couldn't get the summoning charm to work,"

"Oh,"

"And Harry?" I asked.

"He's taking a walk with Ron," Hermione said shortly, looking back at her homework.

"Thanks,"

Amelia and I headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"So show me your hottie of a boyfriend," she teased.

"Mia!" I groaned, "Be quiet!"

"Ooh! So you have been gushing about George," said a familiar voice. It was Fred sure enough. Amelia froze. I knew she was going to do that. Fred was hot too.

"Hey Fred," I said.

"So, who's your lovely friend?" he asked.

"Her name's Amelia," I said, pushing my way passed him into the kitchen.

"Hey Georgie!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around George's waist.

"Rina! You're here!" he exclaimed.

"So, got stuck in slave labor?" I asked.

"Yeah. Mum nicked my wand. She says I shouldn't do magic for every little thing so she basically put me to work on this," he said pointing to an enormous pile of dirty dishes.

"You wanna cheat a little?" I asked.

"How?"

"Here," I whipped out my wand from my pocket. George grinned.

"Up to no good, are you?" he laughed.

"Yes. Hurry up because I wanna go on a date,"

"Okay, okay!" he exclaimed. He muttered a spell under his breath and all the dishes became clean. "Thank you so much!" he exclaimed, "I've been here since 10:00 am!"

"You're welcome!" I replied. We headed out of the kitchen. Fred and Amelia were talking to each other still so we left them alone.

"So, where do you want to go?" George asked me.

"No idea," I replied. All of the sudden, there was the sound of someone yelling.

"Ginny! Give that back!" yelled Ron, thundering on the floor above us. Looks like Harry and him came back from their walk. At that moment, Ginny came hurtling down the stairs holding a huge box of candy.

"You stole half of mine the other day!" she retorted, "I want some of yours!" Ron looked mad. They chased each other around the house.

"Go Ginny! Go Ginny!" I called.

"Thanks Rina!" she yelled back, dodging Ron. They thundered back upstairs, causing more racket.

"Isn't it quiet anywhere?" George muttered.

"Doesn't look like it,"

"You know what," he said, turning to me, "let's go outside,"

After grabbing our coats, we headed out into the back yard. It was nice out, thankfully.

"So, how's your dad?" I asked when we sat down on the swing out back.

"Getting better slowly," George replied, "his wounds were pretty deep. It was horrible. I couldn't look at him at all the last time I was at St. Mungo's visiting him. He was so covered in blood and you know how I can't stand the sight of it,"

"Yeah," I said, "it was scary,"

"What I don't understand his how you were able to see into You Know Who's mind," he said after a long silence.  
"Me neither," I replied.

"You don't have a scar or anything. You haven't even met Voldemort! How could you have…?"

"I really don't know," I replied, "and look, I don't want to talk about that okay? I just want to forget it ever happened. For last few days, I truly haven't been sleeping well. Ever since that night I've been lying awake thinking about it all," I sighed, "All of this makes me realize even more that I'm next on the list of those to die. Voldemort probably knows about me by now. He's going to go out of his way to kill me,"

"You are not going to die," George exclaimed, "Harry's a great wizard. He can defeat You Know Who,"

"Can you just puck up the courage to say his name?" I asked, "I'm tired of hearing You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named. It's really annoying,"

"Okay fine," George mumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to get upset at you,"

"It's okay," George replied, "I should say his name anyway. You're right. It is annoying,"

"Anyway," I started, but never finished my sentence. I had no idea what to say. George leaned over.

"What do you want for Christmas?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, "surprise me,"

"Okay," he replied.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Surprise me," he replied. I giggled.

"Okay," I kissed him.


	24. Sirius

Chapter 24

Sirius Black

The next day was Christmas Eve. Things were quiet. It was rather boring, if you asked me. Tippy barked through most of the day, which drove Hermione up the wall. Harry was still in a daze thinking about everything. George and I just hung around in the living room talking. Amelia and Ginny were playing wizard's chess. (Amelia had begged her Mum to let her stay for a few more days. I knew it was all because of Fred.) Thing were going alright for once.

Around 2:00, I headed upstairs to my room to start a Potions Essay. It may have been Christmas Eve, but it was so boring that I had nothing better to do. As I headed to my room, I heard a weird screeching sound come out from one of the rooms. Curious, I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. That's when I saw one of the biggest creatures ever. It was a huge half horse half eagle. I had never seen anything like it.

"Whoa," This thing was scaring me a little. It was so huge.

"No need to be scared," said a voice. I jumped, for I had not seen anyone in there. A man with untidy curly hair came around the other side of the creature.

"You must be Karina," he said, smiling, "Harry's cousin,"

"Yes,"

"I never thought I would ever meet another one of James' relatives," he murmured, "I'm Sirius, by the way. Sirius Black. I'm Harry's godfather,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said. I had no idea Harry even had a god father. I guess Harry and I aren't exactly what you would call close. We're more like friends then family. It's really weird.

"So what house are you in?" Sirius asked, "Gryffindor?"

"Ravenclaw," I replied.

"You must be very smart to get into that house. It's basically only for the brightest,"

"Oh yes," said a voice, "she's the best in her year," Harry was behind us.

"Really now?" Sirius said.

"Yes," I said, feeling myself turning slightly pink.

"She's more then smart actually," Harry said, "she's a genius,"

"I wouldn't go that far,"

"Quit being modest. Rina's tackling both 1st year and 2nd year at the same time,"

"How is that possible?" Sirius laughed.

"I get the assignments off one of my friends," I started, "she's a 2nd year. She also teaches me and I've got Hermione tutoring me in Potions because I suck,"

"You do not suck," Harry said, "you helped me the other day with that assignment on how to make the Drought of Living Death,"

"In other words, you are a very bright and clever witch," Sirius said. The creature behind us screeched.

"What is that thing?" I asked Sirius.

"This is a Hippogriff," he replied, "His name is Buckbeak,"

"Wow," I said, "he's really big,"

"You want to touch him?" Sirius asked.

"Sure,"

"Now what you have to do is stand up in front of him and make a bow. If he bows back, you can go and touch him. If not then get away from him. It means he doesn't trust you and might hurt you," I nodded and bowed to Buckbeak. He snorted. I took a step back, still in my bowing position. All of the sudden though, Buckbeak sunk into a low bow.

"Very good," Sirius said, "now you can touch him," I reached my hand out and moved toward him. He snorted again. I came a little closer.

"Let him come to you," Harry suggested. And he did. Soon, I was petting Buckbeak.

"Well done," Harry said, breaking into a grin. "Is there anything that you're not good at?"

"Rugby," I replied, stroking the Hippogriff's soft feathers. Harry laughed.

"Me neither,"


	25. Merry Christmas!

Chapter 25

Merry Christmas!

We went to bed late that night. I was so tired. Tonks, Ginny, Hermione, George, Bill (George's oldest brother. There are 7 Weasley kids: Bill, Charlie (who's in Romania, studying dragons) Percy (who's too stuck up and works for the ministry), Fred, George, Ron and Ginny) and I made Christmas Eve dinner. It was pretty good, considering I haven't cooked in a long time.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of a loud pop. I glanced at my clock. 8:30 am.

"Mph," I rolled over in bed and opened my eyes.

"Morning Rina," said a familiar voice. I sat up. George was sitting on the edge of my bed. Everyone else had already gone downstairs, by the looks of it.

"Hey George," I said, grabbing a grey sweater and putting it on, "Merry Christmas!"

"You too," he said, kissing me on the cheek. Then he pulled a box out of his pocket. It looked like one of those ring boxes.

"Merry Christmas," he said again opening it up. That's when I saw it. It was a beautiful gold necklace with the letter 'G' on it. The G was encrusted with diamonds and looked stunning.

"Wow," I said, "It's beautiful," Then one thing puzzled me. Why G?

"Turn around," he said. I did and he did it up around my neck.

"This is my promise to you," he said. Then it hit me. G stood for George.

"Oh," I said quietly, "Thank you," Then I leaned down underneath the bed. I pulled out a big wrapped box.

"Merry Christmas," I said, handing it to him. Inside there was tons of candy, a bunch of Quidditch stuff and my own baking. In truth, right after I got George's letter, I had started baking like mad. I made a batch of brownies, a pineapple upside down cake and sugar cookies.

"Wow," George said, bighting into a brownie, "These are the best things I've ever tasted," He looked back in the box and pulled out a Mars bar.

"What the heck is this?" he asked. Oops, I forgot. He doesn't know what a Mars bar is.

"Muggle candy," I said weakly, "but it's really good!"

"If you say so," he said peeling the wrapper. He took a bite.

"This is awesome," he said.

"I told you it was good," I smiled. George set aside the candy.

"Thank you so much!" he replied, "but it's not the best present ever,"

"Then what is?" I asked.

"You," he replied, and then bending down, he kissed me. We kissed for a long time. I didn't notice the door open though. We just kissed and kissed when finally, we heard a voice.

"Excuse me," it said. George and I sprang apart. I turned around. Thankfully, it wasn't Mum. It was just Tonks.

"Karina, your mother would like to see you," she said looking at us weirdly.

"Sure," I said, getting up, shooting her a look of plea. Please don't tell out parents. She seemed to have got the message.

"And George, Fred's been looking for you,"

"Okay," we headed down stairs.

"Does your Mum know we're dating?" asked George.

"No," I admitted. George smiled.

"Same here," he said quietly, "I've been keeping this relationship a secret," We reached downstairs.

"There you are!" Mum exclaimed, "Merry Christmas,"

"You too Mum!" She handed me a wrapped up present. I opened it up and there it was. A $1000 Louis Vuitton Bag.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, "It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it!" Mum said.

"Gracias!" I exclaimed, hugging her. Ginny looked at me weirdly.

"You speak Spanish?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Cool,"

The rest of the day went well things were great. Mr. Weasley came back from St. Mungo's. He thanked me like mad and even proposed a toast to Harry and I. It was the first time Mum had heard about it so I had to explain everything that happened. She was surprised. She had no clue about everything at all. It was a bit nerve wracking having to explain it all. Mum and Mrs. Weasley, however, talked as if they were old friends. They even did dishes together which made me surprised. That Christmas was probably the best one ever.


	26. A Very Drunken New Year

A Very Drunken New Year

New Year's Eve came soon enough and it was all about partying. That night, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Amelia, Ginny and I headed to this wizarding night club downtown. It was a teen club, more or less mostly 14 and up. Amelia and I were able to pass for 14 so we snuck in (not that our parents knew that you had to be 14 to get in).

We got there at 7:00 pm and the place was already packed with people. The dance floor was packed with people. I wondered how many of them were from Hogwarts.

"Wow," I said to George, "this place is packed!"

"Yeah," he said, putting his arm around my shoulders, "let's find a table," We walked through the club and found a long deserted table at the back. We all dumped our bags and coats there. When I took my sweater off, George stared.

"You look so hot," he said. I guess I did. I was wearing a short strapless black dress that Elizabeth had sent me for Christmas.

"Thanks," I replied, sitting down next to him.

"You look great," Hermione said.

"You too," Hermione was wearing a midnight blue dress. It had diamonds in the front. Amelia was in a red silk dress with spaghetti straps while Ginny was in a green dress that really brought out her eyes.

"Wanna dance?" George asked.

"Sure,"

He led me out onto the dance floor. The last song had just finished up.

"This is for all you muggle borns!" yelled the DJ, "Brand New from Britney Spears!" And then her song 'Piece of Me' came on.

"Oh My God," I cried, "I have not heard this song in ages," I hate to admit it, but I am a huge Britney Spears fan. Though what she has been doing lately is totally unforgivable.

I started dancing. I think I went crazy during that song.

"You must really love that Britney Spears person," George said when he came back from getting us 2 butter beers.

"She's good, but lately she hasn't been the most behaved star in Hollywood," I said, taking a sip. The butter beer tasted weird for some weird reason. I did not know why. George didn't seem to notice. I guessed it was just me.

They started playing another song. This time it was slow.

"This is for all the couples out her tonight!" The DJ cried.

"Come on," George said. We went to the dance floor and a slow song started playing.

"New from Celina Sloan, 'Forever'!"

"_I will never forget the way you smiled at me,_

_The way you looked way back then_

_I didn't know how much you meant to me_

_Until things got turned upside down_

_You called me your most trusted friend_

_You didn't know how I felt_

_Now I wish that I could turn back the time_

_And tell you right there and then_

_Baby I love you, _

_I always have_

_I just wanna_

_Be your one and only girl_

_I want you to know how much you mean to me_

_And no matter what happens _

_I will:_

_Love you Forever,"_

George wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close. I rested my head on his shoulder and we swayed back and forth to the music. Rotating around I saw Amelia and Fred talking, Harry and Ginny laughing and Ron trying to get the guts to ask Hermione to dance.

"Ron's not going to succeed," I muttered to George who took one look at them and laughed.

"You are absolutely right," he replied, pulling me in tighter. I laughed and just enjoyed dancing to the rest of the song.

At 9:00, we ordered something to eat. Yea French Fries. I had not had them in ages.

"French fries are the one thing I haven't had in the longest time," I said, putting some on my plate.

"Pass me one," he said. I grabbed one and stuck it on his mouth.

"Mmm," he said, "great," I giggled.

"I love them," I agreed.

By 11:00 everyone was tired. I kicked off my heels and walked around without shoes. The music had gone down to slow songs mostly and there were few couples on the dance floor. Amelia had been talking to Fred the whole time and Hermione had fallen asleep on Ron's shoulder. It was kind of cute and Fred and George had teased him about it. Ron turned as red as a tomato.

A little while before midnight, I noticed some people looked totally out of it. There was an unusually large amount of Butter beer bottles everywhere and the place smelled strongly of alcohol. That's when it hit me. There was alcohol in the drinks.

"George," I turned to him, "stop drinking that stuff,"

"Why?" he asked.

"It has alcohol in it," I replied.

"Screw it," he replied, sounding off. I grabbed the bottle away from him.

"Why did ya do that, Nina?" he asked, "it's nude to rip battles away grom da people dat nar drinking trom hem," Oh god. He's drunk. I thought. Why didn't I realize it sooner.

"Because," I replied, 'you're drunk,"

"Do I'm dot," he said looking funny, "it'd new years. Get's kust have a lil' gun?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," And then he kissed me.

"I dunno about you," he said, "but I want to love you,"

"What?!"

"Let's do it," he said, pulling me up the stairs in the club.

"Let go George," I replied.

"Teisty, are ya?" he said drunkenly. I knew this was about to get bad. Then he started kissing me again and his hand touched my breast. This had to stop.

"Don't touch me," I slapped his him hard on the cheek, "snap out of it!"

"Gut I Wux oo," I need help, I thought. I dragged George away to the table where Ginny and Harry were sitting, thankfully sober.

"Hey Rina, hey George," Ginny greeted us.

"I need help," I replied.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"George is apparently drunk!" I cried.

"What the hell?"

"He's drunk!" I exclaimed. Then George went up to Ginny.

"Gello cutie, I'd new years. Lety party, sexy " he said. Ginny gaped.

"He is drunk,"

"But how?" asked Harry, "they don't sell alcohol here and everyone here is under legal drinking age,"

"You mean when it comes to drinking, the age is 18 here?"

"Same as the muggle world," Harry said, "they decided to leave it that way here because they didn't want the muggle's getting all suspicious,"

"There was alcohol in the Butter beer," I replied.

"I knew there was something wrong with that stuff," Hermione said coming up to us.

"Is everyone else alright?" I asked.

"Ron's okay. I saw him just now. He said he was a bit woozy, but sober,"

"Where's Amelia?" Hermione asked. I looked around. I didn't see them anywhere. Then I thought of something. Upstairs in the hotel rooms. This night club had a hotel in it too. And hotel meant…

"No way," I muttered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Hotel," Hermione and I looked at each other in horror.

"No," she said. I turned to Ginny.

"Watch George," and with that, Hermione and I bolted up the stairs.

I started opening up the doors. The first room was empty. So was the second one. Hermione opened the one across the hall.

"Ew," she said, closing it, "Lesbians," I opened up the next 2 doors. Nothing at all. then I came to the end door. I opened it and heard noises.

"Come closer," a voice that sounded like Fred said. Oh shit, I thought. They had already done it. This was bad.

"Hermione," I said, "they're having…"

"Oh god," she flicked on the light and I saw a drunken Amelia lying there, naked in bed with Fred.

"This can't be right," I said.

"Arina, watcha dogin in ere?" Fred asked. Yep, I thought. They were drunk.

"Amelia," I said, "get dressed,"

"Why?"

"Because you're drunk," I turned to Hermione, "get Ron and Harry up here. We're gonna need their help with Fred," She nodded and left. I managed to get Amelia dressed and I dragged her out just as Harry and Ron were coming.

"You two, deal with Fred," I said simply. I dragged a drunken Amelia back to where Ginny was restraining George from going anywhere.

"What a way to start off the New Year," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Yep,"

"I mean, suddenly everyone's drunk I just can't believe it,"

"I know what you mean," I said. This was honestly so stressful. I just hoped that they were using protection I thought. I mean, Amelia's not a virgin anymore. What if she got…? Oh god, I don't wanna think about this anymore.

Harry and Ron came back supporting George.

"He is so gonna get it tomorrow," Ron said.

"I can't believe what your Mum is going to say," I said.

We took the knight bus (the knight bus is emergency transportation for stranded witches and wizards) back to Grimauld Place. Hobbling through the door, I saw that The adults were still up.

"Back so soon?" asked Sirius.

"I didn't think you guys would be back until 2 am," Tonks added.

"We have a bit of a problem," I said, not making eye contact.

"Um, 3 of us are drunk," Hermione said for me. Their eyes widened.

"Who?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred, George and Amelia," Harry said. Mrs. Weasley looked shocked.

"They don't sell alcohol at that club," she said.

"They don't," Ginny said, "but someone stuck booze in the Butter beer. That's how it happened,"

"Oh God," Mrs. Weasley said. She rushed out and with great effort; we heaved Fred, George and Amelia up the stairs and into bed. Hermione, Ginny and I went up to Harry and Ron's room.

"This is officially the worst New Years ever," Ginny exclaimed.

"You got that right," We were silent.

"What do we tell them about Fred and Amelia?" Harry asked.

"We don't," Hermione said, "What happened tonight is between them. I just can't believe that even while drunk, he would cheat on Angelina like that,"

"Their relationship has been a bit rough lately," Ginny said, "at Quidditch practice, I heard her and Fred fighting about something. I dunno what though,"

"So it's decided that we don't tell anyone anything, right?" Ron asked.

"Right," we replied.

That night, I got into bed feeling really queasy. What happened tonight was the freakiest thing I had ever seen. Also, this showed the side of George I had never ever seen before. He's hidden it so far but now I know something: he loves me so much he wants to do it with me.


	27. Occlumency

Chapter 27

Occlumency

The next day, I opened my eyes to the sound of yelling.

"Fredrick Weasley, how dare you get drunk!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, "I am absolutely disgusted!"

I rolled over in bed to see if everyone else was awake. Yep, they had all gone downstairs already. I grabbed the necklace George gave me and put it on. Lately I have been wearing it everyday and I don't plan to take it off.

I headed downstairs to have breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was giving Fred and George a lecture still so I didn't go near the living room. Amelia was in the kitchen.

"Morning Amelia," I said to her. She looked dazed.

"What happened to me yesterday?" she asked, "I don't remember much,"

"Um," I started, "you and Fred…"

"I remember that much," she snapped.

"Sorry," I mumbled.  
"I can't believe how stupid I was," she said, "I wasn't being careful. Even while drunk, I should have said no but I didn't because-,"

"Because what?"

"Because of the fact I know I will never date Fred. He has a girlfriend already. I'm jealous of that girl. She's so lucky to have Fred as a boyfriend because he's so hot and sweet and funny," she looked at me almost in tears, "and now it pains me to think that his heart might be broken because of me. That one way or another that girl is going to find out what happened that night with the two of us. And that's what hurts the most. Thinking of all the damage I did and how it will affect Fred in the future,"

"Amelia," I said, "this isn't you fault. You were drunk,"

"It was my fault. My fault that I didn't say no. My fault I decided to be so selfish because I have a crush on Fred. It's my entire fault,"

I was about to say something when Lupin (an other member of the order of the Phoenix) came into the kitchen followed by Harry and a hooked nosed man I knew very well. Professor Snape.

"Karina, Professor Snape would like to have a few words with you and Harry,"

"Um, okay," I said sitting down on a chair.

"Amelia, would you mind leaving us for a moment?" Lupin asked.

"Certainly Mr. Lupin," she said heading out of the kitchen.

All of the sudden, Sirius made his way inside the room.

"What is this about Snivellus?" he barked at Snape, "why do you need to talk to Harry and Karina during winter vacation. It's supposed to be a **break**. A break from classes,"

"I only came here to deliver a message from the headmaster, not to talk to you," Snape sneered at Sirius.

"Then get on with it. And make it snappy,"

"The headmaster," Snape said, ignoring Sirius, "wishes that Miss Rookworth and Mr. Potter take lessons in Occlumency for theremainder of the year,"

"What's Occlumency?" I asked, "Sir?"

"It's an art that will help you against the Dark Lord," he answered, not really answering my question.

"Why do I need this, sir?" Harry asked. Snape gave him no answer.

"You will meet me every Monday at 7:00 for a class on it and whenever else needed, is that clear?" More classes with Snape? I thought. Dumbledore has to be joking. Despite that all, I nodded.

"You are to tell nobody about what these meetings are about. Tell them you have to take Remedial Potions which people will believe because Mr. Potter is in great need of them,"

"What about Karina, Professor?" Harry asked, "what will she say for people to believe her? Her average in everything is excellent,"

"Her second year Potions is slacking," Professor Snape sneered at Harry.

"Am I clear to you both?" Harry and I nodded.

"Monday 7:00," he reminded us. And with that, he headed out.

After Snape left, I left the kitchen and found Amelia. I told her what was happening.

"That sucks!" she exclaimed, "Snape even scares me,"

"I know," I said glumly, "but what could I do,"

"Extra classes with Snape?" said a voice, 'Dumbledore has got to be going mental," It was George.

"Its lessons in Occlumency," I said unhappily, "but what can I do?"

"I guess since its Dumbledore's orders you can't really protest," Amelia said.

"Yeah,"

"Don't worry," George assured me, "it'll be okay,"

"Thanks," I muttered. I looked at Amelia.

"I'm going to go talk to Fred about what happened," she said, "see you," we were alone.

"About last night," George said, "I am really sorry. I lost control of what I was doing. I don't remember anything at all. What did I do?"

"You um," I started, "um,"

"What?"

"You tried to drag me upstairs," he knew what that meant.

"Karina, I am so sorry for it all. I wasn't being careful and I want to thank you for not letting me do anything stupid,"

"Did you hear about what Fred did?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe he was so careless," George said.

"I know. Amelia's beating herself up pretty hard right now. It's like everything is her fault when it's not,"

"You are right. It isn't her fault," George looked at my neck.

"You're wearing it," he said, looking at the pendant.

"I know," I said. He just smiled.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked, "I really didn't mean it,"

"Of course, I said. And I just sat there, smiling.


	28. Torture

Chapter 28

Torture

The rest of the holidays flew by faster then ever and we were back on the train to Hogwarts. It was good to see everybody again. I met Giovanna and Katerina at Platform 9 3/4 and we sat together the whole train ride through. Fred and George sat with us too, along with their friend Lee Jordan (yes, the Quidditch commentator) who is absolutely funny. Fred was a bit dazed though. I bet he was still thinking about what happened to him in Amelia. They talked, but I don't know what exactly is going to happen between the two of them. Let's hope everything goes back to normal.

The first day of classes went by slowly. All of it was so boring and tiring to listen to. It was probably the first day I ever hated at Hogwarts, besides the detention with Umbridge. To make matters worse, there were Snape's private lessons to look foreword to. Yay me.

"Remedial potions?" Giovanna asked as we headed to Transfiguration, "you have got to be joking. You do not need them! You're smart enough as it is,"

"This isn't for 1st year, you goofball. It's my second year work,"

"And you're so serious about it that you'll go through extra classes with Snape?"

"Look. My goal is to be the best I can be. And if this is what it takes, then yes," I replied hastily.

"You're already good enough as it is,"

"Whatever,"

So at 7:00 that night, Harry and I met up in the Entrance Hall.

"Ready for torture?" Harry joked.

"I guess so. Hopefully I'm good at this Occlumency stuff,"

"I'll probably suck, "Harry snorted, "I suck at everything that has to do with Snape,"

"Come on. You got that Drought of Living Death potion right,"

"After a fat load of help from you," Harry added. I sighed.

"We will do this," I said, "We will get it right. Trust me on that,"

Harry and I went up to Snape's office.

"Sit," he said to the both of us. Reluctantly, we sat down in two chairs.

"You will address me as 'sir' or 'Professor' at all times, is that clear to the both of you?" We nodded.

"It appears that there is a connection between the Dark Lord's mind and your own. Whether he is yet aware of it that is unknown. Pray that he isn't," Snape picked up his wand.

"You mean if he knows about it then he can read my mind?" Harry asked.

"Read it, control it, unhinge it," Snape replied, "It was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade minds of his victims, creating visions deigned to torture them into madness. When he had the victim literally begging for death, then he would finally do it," Do it, meaning kill them, I thought.

"Used properly, the power of Occlumency will help shield your minds from access or influence. In these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your mind and you will attempt to resist me. Prepare yourself. Potter, you first. _Lengiliment_!"

Harry started going through this weird phase of torture. He looked like he was in so much pain as Snape went into his mind. He was gasping and grunting all over the place. It looked just so painful. I couldn't bear to watch it anymore.

Snape stopped, "what a pity," he said, then turned his wand on me.

"Miss Rookworth, get ready. Concentrate! _Lengiliment_!"

Instantly, I felt him pry into my brain. My memories kept flashing by me. There was my 7th birthday where Amelia fell off the pony rides and had to be rushed to the hospital. This turned into Amelia and I crying about Elizabeth moving away to Scotland, which turned into Harry punching the Slytherin seeker in the stomach. And then it turned into George kissing me in the room of requirement and that drunken memory of George touching my breasts. No, I thought. He cannot be seeing this. He can't! Please stop!

Snape stopped.

"That was completely private," I snapped angrily.

"Not to the Dark Lord it is and not to me," he snapped back, "and a word of advice to you Miss Rookworth: don't get shady with 7th years,"


	29. What The Hell?

Chapter 29

Mischief Managed

January went by quickly. Soon, it was Valentine's Day. The problem was, was that I'm a first year and we're not allowed to go into Hogsmeade. You can't do that until you're in 3rd year. And that meant that George and I couldn't spend Valentine's Day with each other. It sucks I did give him more baking (this time it was some of the stuff Mum sent for me to have actually, but I gave it to him for V-Day instead. More Mars bars. Yay) He was really happy about that. He also gave me a whole bunch of chocolate. Still, it was sad because we couldn't go on a proper date for Valentine's Day.

I was heading to the library to work on my research essay for Herbology when all of the sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and there was no one there. Creepy, I thought. Then it touched me again.

"What the hell?" Then, out of no where, George's head popped out of thin air. Just his head. No body. It was scary. I nearly screamed.

"Shh!" he hissed.

"What the hell, George?" All of the sudden, his body appeared.

"This is an invisibility cloak," he said, "its Harry's,"

"And?"

"Sneak into Hogsmeade with me,"  
"Are you crazy?"

"Come on! You want to go on a proper date or not?"

"What?"

"Follow this map," he said, thrusting a map into my hands, "follow this passage. It'll take you to the cellar in Honeydukes. When you're done, tap it with your wand and say "mischief managed' Otherwise anyone can read it,"

"But, I'm not allowed," I protested.

"You gonna let that stand in your way?" he asked. I thought for a moment. I deserved to go on a date with my boyfriend. It was Valentine's Day. I needed to take a break off homework for once too.

"I'll go," I said, taking the cloak.

"Excellent. Go up the stairs to your right in Honeydukes and meet me by the cash register. Keep the cloak on. Just tap me 3 times on the back; I'll know it's you. Got it?"

"Yes,"

"Se you on the other side," he said, hurrying to the front doors. I bolted back to the dormitory to grab my jacket and with that, I threw on the cloak and then left.

The passage really did work. I did end up in a cellar. I climbed up the stairs.

Honeydukes was so cool. It had sweets everywhere. Chocolate lined the walls everywhere. There was a aisle full of candy.

"Wow," I muttered. Then I saw George over by the cash register. I tapped him 3 times on the back.

"Rina, is that you?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Come on," he said, beckoning me towards the door, "follow me," We left Honeydukes and walked to this Pub called the 'Hog's Head' It was completely deserted.

"Take off the cloak," George muttered. I did.

"This is probably the most drastic thing I've ever done," I said to him.

"Yeah?" he asked, "I've done it loads of times,"

"With Fred?"

"Yes. Lee a few times too in 1st year. When we found that map, it was the greatest thing ever. It's Harry's now. Fred and I though he needed it more then us so we gave it to him when we were in 5th year,"

"So, he let you use it again?"

"Yeah,"

"Does he know I'm here?" I asked.

"Yeah. I had to tell him everything so he would give it to me,"

"Oh," We were silent.

"Want a drink?" he asked.

"Sure," He got up and came back with 2 Butterbeers.

"You sure they're not contaminated?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said. I tasted it. No alcohol.

"How's Occlumency?" he asked.

"Horrible," I said, "no progress,"

"What is it really?" he asked.

"You know that dream I had, where your dad was getting attacked by a giant snake?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, what I was seeing wasn't just a dream. It was actually happening,"

"And so-?"

"So," I started, "that means I can see into Voldemort's mind,"

"I know that much," George said, "but what is Occlumency?"  
"Since I can see into Voldemort's mind that means there is a connection between us. The opposite could happen,"

"By opposite, you mean, Voldemort can see into your mind?"

"Exactly. See it, read it, control it, torture me through it. It's even worse then the Crusiatus curse. What Occlumency does is helps you push him out of your mind. It's to block him out of our thoughts,"

"Now I get it," George said, "but how does Snape do it? He would have to penetrate your mind for you to practice, wouldn't he?"

"Yes. And that's exactly what he does. He mutters a spell and then all of the sudden, my memories are flashing right before my very eyes. And it turns out he can see them all," George's eyes widened.

"What did he see?" he finally asked.

"Things," I shrugged. I did not want to tell him what Snape did see.

"Us?" George asked.

"No!" I exclaimed, but I felt my face turning red.

"He did, didn't he?"

'Yeah,"

"That's just great," he said slumping back in his chair.

"I'm sorry,"

"No, it's not your fault," George said. He leaned across the table and took my hands and started playing with my fingers.

"Thanks," I replied, looking up at him.

"What?" he asked. I walked around to the other end of the table.

"Thank you George," I smiled, "I've never had a better Valentine's Day. Thanks for convincing me to come out today,"  
"You're welcome, Rina," I smiled at him and say down next to him on the bench.

"Love you," I said. George wrapped his arm around me.

"Thanks Rina," he said, "for making my life so much better then it has been lately,"

"Yeah,"

"What made you like me?" he suddenly asked, "I've been meaning to ask, but never got around to it,"  
"The moment I saw you, I thought,

"What?"

"I thought you were hot," I admitted.

"Oh," he laughed.

"Then I met you and you were so nice and funny. I just fell in love with you like that,"

"Thanks," he muttered. Then he kissed me. And that was my best Valentine's Day ever.


	30. Expecto Patronum

Chapter 30

What the Hell?

A few days after Valentine's Day, I got a letter from Amelia. As I read it, it shocked me.

_Hey Rina_

_How are things with you and George? Hope it's going well. How's Fred? Is Occlumency going well? I would be scared if I were you. Your teacher looks so scary and mean. Snape was his name?_

_How was your V-Day? Good hopefully Better them mine probably. You and George probably went out, right? Hope you 2 had tons of fun!_

_About me…I have scary news…probably the worst news ever. Last month, I didn't get my period. I thought this was weird, but I overlooked it. This month, it still hasn't come. I'm worried that about it. I have also been feeling weird stomach cramps. It made me think about what happened with Fred. So after school one day, I went to the store and brought a pregnancy test, did it and it was positive. I couldn't believe it so I bought 3 more and they all said the same thing. Positive. That's when I finally told my Mum. She yelled at me a lot. Especially since she doesn't know Fred. She was so upset. I went to the doctor and he said I was 2 months into it. He said I could abort, but somehow, I think it would just be too cruel. You know, doing all that. It's really weird that I actually want to have this baby. And I will. Mum said I could. So I guess after that, I'll be home schooled and taking care of the baby. She'll be more of a sister then a daughter though, I think. Still, I have to talk it over with Fred. After all, it is his baby as well. I dunno what he'll say though… has he even told his Mum what happened? As for baby names, I hope it's a girl. I have always liked the name Flora. Dunno why…but I do. I guess I'll just have to make the best of this situation. Wish me luck!_

_Your BFF,_

_Amelia_

Holy crap, I thought. Amelia? Pregnant? Oh my god. I stared at the letter.

"What's the matter?" Giovanna asked, "You look as white as a ghost," I looked at her.

"My best friend is…pregnant,"

"What?! How?"

"It's complicated," I said, not wanting to tell her everything. I turned around in my seat and jabbed Fred in the back.

"What the hell Karina?!" he said spinning around angrily.

"Did you get a letter from Amelia?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, "I was just about to read it,"

"You are in for a big shock," I said simply. Fred opened it and started reading his own letter.

"Oh god," he moaned.

"What's up?" George asked.

"I did something horrible," Fred moaned.

"What?"

"Not here," Fred moaned. I grabbed me and Fred by the arms at dragged us out of the great hall.

"What the hell?" George asked.

"I just got Amelia pregnant," George's eyes widened.

"You mean, it was unprotected,"

"The condom broke," Fred muttered.  
"No way," George muttered, "what is she gonna do about it?"

"She's having it," Fred mumbled.

"You want to be a father at 17?"

"I guess so,"

"What are you thinking?" asked George, "what will Mum think?"

"I know!"

"What about everyone else?"

"I know!"

"What about Angelina?"

"Um,"

"Well?"

"Angelina and I…we broke up,"

"When?"

"Last week. I just couldn't take her anymore,"

"Is it cuz you love Amelia?" I asked. Fred blushed.

"She's cute," he muttered.

"She's a muggle," George muttered, "I dunno what her parents would say about you,"

"That's what I wonder," Fred said.


	31. The Worst Day Ever

Chapter 31

Expecto Patronum

At our next DA meeting, we started working on Patronouses.

"Think of your happiest memory. Let it go through you like never before. Stay focused because the spell will only defend you as long was you are,"

"Expecto Patronum!" said Ginny. A horse erupted out the end of her wand.

"Fantastic Ginny!" Harry called. I decided to try.

"Expecto Patronum!" I called. Nothing happened.

"You'll get it, "George said, coming up to me.

"Expecto Patronum!" he called. A silvery thing erupted out of the end of his wand. It took the shape of a Monkey.

"Wow!" I said, "You actually got it before me!"

"Ha ha," George teased, "I'm better then you!"

"Expecto Patronum!" I called. A bird came out of the end of my wand and soared through the air above us.

"Wonderful Karina!" Harry called, "you've done it!"

"Thanks Harry!" I replied.

"Think of the happiest thing you can," Harry went on. All around me, people were getting it.

"Wonderful Ron!" Parvati Patil exclaimed. A silvery dog blasted out of Ron's wand and ran around in circles around us.

"Ouch!" called Neville as the dog ran into him. I laughed. No wonder Ron is so clumsy.

Fred, I noticed wasn't into it. He was really dazed. After what happened with Amelia, I expect he would be in a bad mood.

"You okay?" I asked, going up to him.

"Not really," he said. He did not look okay either. His eyes were totally blood shot. I'm guessing lack of sleep.

"You haven't been sleeping properly, have you?"

"To tell you the truth, no. My nights are mostly spent worrying. Worrying about what I am going to tell Mum,"

"You haven't done that yet?"

"No," he replied weakly.

"Did you tell Ron and Ginny?"

"No,"

"You should. Your Mum would be more mad at you if you didn't tell her at all. Plus, you have to take responsibility for everything. You did make her pregnant anyway. You are the baby's father,"

"I know," Fred sighed.

"Trust me. It'll make you feel better,"

"I guess so,"

All of the sudden, there was a weird shaking noise. The mirrors on the wall shattered. There was a hole underneath there. Oh God, I thought. No, this can't be. Harry edged closer to the hole and looked through. His eyes widened in shock.

"I'll make short work of this," a familiar voice said. Umbridge.

"What the-," Harry muttered. Then the wall blew up. Harry missed getting hit by the bricks by inches. Into the room came Umbridge and the entire Inquisitorial Squad. Draco Malfoy (the same guy who was the Slytherin seeker) dragged Marietta, Cho Chang's best friend into sight. She told him where it was!

"Get them," Umbridge said. And with that, Harry was dragged out into the hall And the rest of us were given...3 weeks of detentions.

"I can't believe that we all have to have detentions!" George muttered angrily to me.

"Well, the whole thing was illegal…"

"But no teacher, not even Snape would give us this much,"

"Which reminds me, how am I supposed to get to my classes with Snape?"

"Well, detention starts at 4:00 everyday. It'll probably go until 6 or 7 so you'll still make it to Occlumency,"

"When am I going to do any homework?" I asked.

"At night," George said. I groaned.


	32. Snape's Worst Memory

Chapter 32

The Worst Day Ever

The next morning at breakfast, Filch was hanging up another one of the Educational Decree things. This time, it was the worst possible one yet. It said:

_DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE HAS REPLACED ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AS HEADMISTRESS OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

"No way," Giovanna whispered.

"But it's true," I said, horrified. This woman was going to make our lives suck even more.

The day didn't get any better. Fred got a Howler this morning from Mrs. Weasley.

"Fredrick Weasley, how dare you get that girl pregnant! Do you realize what else could have happened? She could have gotten a disease! She could have one for all you know! I am NEVER letting you out on New Years, do you understand? NEVER! You aren't even legal drinking age! I understand it was all a mistake, but this has gone too far! You are lucky that you are not home right now or else you would have really gotten it! Fred, understand that there are going to be a lot of consequences. You have gotten this family into enough trouble as it its. I am begging you to stay out of trouble for the rest of the year. If you put another toe out of .line, I am sending you straight home!" The howler ripped itself up. Everyone in the great hall stared. Ron's mouth was wide open. Ginny was frozen with shock. Harry was looking at me as if it was my fault.

"Great," Fred muttered, "I am now branded for life,"

Anna looked at me from the other end of the table.

"What the hell happened?" she asked. I just shook my head.

"No idea," I lied. I did not need her to know that I was involved with it. It's bad enough that she knows that Fred isn't a virgin anymore.

And then there was detention to look foreword to. More piercing pain. This time it was, _'I must not perform_ _illegal practices at school' _it was terribly horrible. And to think I had to do it every night for the next 3 weeks was disastrous. I sat beside George the whole time and I could see he was wincing the whole 3 hours through. Fred looked even worse. He was totally out of focus and every now and then made stray marks on the paper, causing him to cut himself even more then needed. His hand was totally bloodies up badly afterward. Umbridge just looked so happy to see us in pain. I wanted to wring her neck after detention, but restrained myself from doing so. I was glad since I made the potion Hermione had taught me how to do. The healing one. I made some for basically the entire Ravenclaw common room who had gotten involved. Cho and Harry, however, broke up after that. I heard that their day in Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day didn't go well, but now they were totally over. Harry didn't forgive Cho for what Marietta did. And that's how this day became the worst day ever.

Chapter 32

Snape's Worst Memory

Occlumency did not go well after that. I kept failing big time.

"That's private," Harry spluttered after Snape saw another memory one night in May.

"Not to me," Snape sneered, "and not to the Dark Lord if you don't improve. Every memory you have can be used against you. You wouldn't last 2 seconds if your mind was being invaded by the Dark Lord. _Legiliment!"_ Snape turned his wand on me.

"Ugh," I grunted. I tried to restrain him. It seemed to work for a second but then he got back in. I shielded my mind from him. He could not see anymore.

"Better," he said, "but you still need a lot of improvement. At least now you're grasping the concept," He turned back to Harry.

"You're just like your father. Lazy, arrogant,"

"Don't say a word about my father," Harry defended himself.

"Weak," muttered Snape.

"I'm not weak!" Harry exclaimed.

"Then prove it! Control your emotions! Discipline your mind. _Legiliment!" _Harry looked like he was being tortured all over again. I secretly wondered what Snape could be seeing.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled.

"Is this what you call control?" Snape asked.

"We've been at it for hours!" Harry exclaimed, "If I could just have a break,"

"The Dark Lord isn't resting," Snape insisted, "you should quit complaining about how bitterly unfair your life has been. Just a newsflash, life isn't fair. Your blessed father knew that, in fact he frequently though it,"

"Kay," I followed him into the courtyard.

"My father was a great man," roared Harry.

"Your father was a swine,"

"Leg-"started Snape, but Harry cut him off.

"Protego!" the spell backfired on Snape and now, Harry was seeing into Snape's mind. For a few moments everything was silent, and then Harry seemed to have gotten out of Snape's mind.

"Enough," Snape breathed. He walked up to Harry and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt.

"Your lessons are at an end," Snape breathed.

"I-,"

"Get out," Snape said slowly. He let go and Harry left. I just stood there.

"Are you alright, sir?" I dared to ask.

"Miss Rookworth, 7:00, Monday," he just said, "get out,"

I left and caught up to Harry.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"It was my dad. And he used a spell to hang Snape upside down. It was like, a form of bullying,"

"Oh,"

"Now that explains why Snape hates me so much. I never knew why until now. Are you still getting lessons?"

"I think so," I replied, "he said Monday again so I guess he's still gonna teach me. Except it's going to be a lot more work,"

"Yeah. You got that right. Snape is going to murder you,"

"Hopefully not," I sighed and headed back to the common room.


	33. 7th Year Dance

Chapter 33

7th Year Dance

The next morning, George stopped me on the way to Charms.

"Rina, we gotta talk," he said, coming up to me.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts," he announced.

"What?"

"Next week, Fred and I are jacking our brooms from Umbridge's office and flying out of here,"

"What?"

'We're not gonna take it anymore. Academic achievement was never really our goal so we want out. But not before I do one important thing. Karina, will you attend the 7th year dance with me?"

"Of course," I said, "but why do you have to go so soon?"

"I just don't belong here," George explained, "I'm also doing it for Fred. He wants to visit Amelia again and meet her Mum. He can't do that while here. And that's really important,"

"So you're leaving me?"

"No!" George sighed, "you'll still see me, but"

"Not as much," I sighed, "I know. And next year I won't and until I get out of school , we can finally be together,"

"I'm sorry Rina, but I have to do this. Fred's my brother. I have to do this for him. So please, come to the dance with me as our final date until summer. It's the least you can do before we have to say,"

"Goodbye," I finished, "yeah, I'll come,"

The rest of the day was overwhelming. I was so sad that George was leaving, but I know he had to do it. Amelia was important to in the way that she and Fred were in a relationship. It was important for Fred to be with Amelia. They had to get a whole bunch of things cleared up. And then there's all the paperwork that needs to be done after the baby is born. The thought of Fred doing paperwork cracked me up. Honestly, he cannot sit still for a while ever.

Friday night came and we headed to Hogsmeade for the dance. I was in a pink backless velvet dress. George couldn't keep is hands off me the whole time through. I was happy though, happy that I could be with him. Fred didn't even bother going. Angelina wasn't there either, I noticed. Alicia went with Lee Jordan though and they seemed to have a great time. It was really fun there were drinks (no alcohol).

At 10:00, George led me out onto the balcony of the hall we were at for the dance.

"Karina, I'm really sorry," he apologized for the millionth time, "I hate having to hurt you in this way, but it's important to Fred. I know he would have done the same thing for me,"

"Its okay," I said for the millionth time. But deep down, I knew I wasn't okay. I guess it must have showed because George said,

"You're not okay, Rina. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you aren't alright. You pretend to be so happy, but when I look into your eyes, all I see is sadness. I'm sad about this too you know,"

'I guess it's the fact that we're already being ripped apart," I sighed, "it's just so soon,"

"I'm sorry," George apologized, "but on Monday, Fred and I are out of here,"

"I know," I said, "I just wish I could do something more with you before you go,"

"What would that be?' he asked.

"A little more," I said, and with that I kissed him probably more then ever before, harder then ever and I let him touch me. I dunno why, but it just happened. His hand creped along my breasts as we kept kissing.

"Are you really okay with me doing this?" he asked. I nodded.

"Did you like it?" I asked. George blushed.

"A little," he said. I giggled.

"Perv," I whispered to him.

"Hey!" I just kissed him again.

"Actually, a lot," George corrected himself. I giggled and let him in again.

That night, I realized something important. That was no matter what happened George would be by my side, forever. That and the fact that I'm not really 11 at all.


	34. Making The Getaway

Chapter 34

Making the Getaway

George found me a few days later after classes.

"We're going," he told me. I nodded.

"Yeah,"  
"I'll see you after the year ends," George said, "then the whole summer will be ours,"

"Hopefully. I still haven't told Mum about you,"

"Same," he admitted.

"What will they think?"

"Mum is going to be disappointed all over again," George muttered.

"My Mum would say, 'he's too old for you,"

"I am too old for you," he admitted, "which makes me wonder why you decided to let me in your life,"  
"George, I don't care how old you are," I said, "I don't care that you're 18 already. I love you with all my heart and soul. It's no lie,"

"Thank you Karina," he said, "you are the most extraordinary girl I have ever met,"

"Promise we'll keep in touch?" George said.

"You bet on it!" I exclaimed.

"Then I'll be going," George said, "and don't worry. Our exit will be kicked off with a bang,"

"I can imagine,' I giggled, "See you round George,"

"Yeah," George headed off to the dormitory to find Fred. I started heading back to the common room. Then, I heard a voice calling me.

"Wait Rina," George ran back.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me one thing. You know that-," he paused and closed his eyes, "Voldemort,"

"You said it!" I exclaimed.

"Voldemort is back. Something tells me Harry is going to have some encounter with him He did last year. Who says it couldn't happen again? Promise me, that you won't put yourself at risk. Promise me you won't go to Voldemort and the death eaters and do something stupid alright?"

"George I don't plan to go looking for Voldemort, alright. I promise you that I won't go for any mission like that. Okay?"

"Thanks," George said, "I needed to know that. Just stay out of trouble, alright?"

"I promise," Then, I couldn't take it anymore. I cried, for the first time all week because of this.

"Look, please don't cry," George said, hugging me, "I'll be back before you know it,"

"I know. I should be more mature about this," I cried, "but you are the one thing I love and I just don't want to lose you,"  
"You won't lose me,"

"Thanks," He kissed me goodbye and held my hands tight.

"I'll see you, Karina okay?"

"Yes,"

"Go to entrance of the great hall. Hide behind one of the statues. That way you will not miss the action,"

"Okay," I said, wondering what him and Fred had cooked up.

And with that, he left. It was sad to watch him go, but I knew that he didn't belong here at Hogwarts anymore.

I did as I was told and hid there. Harry's O.W.L.S was going on, so I stood there quietly. All of the sudden, a blast of fireworks went out in the great hall. Umbridge poked her head out and with that, Fred and George sped out into the great hall, scattering papers everywhere and tossing fireworks through the air. Everyone in the hall looked so happy because of this. O.W.L.S must be so boring, I thought. That made everything a lot more exciting. Umbridge was so mad! Honestly, it was funny watching her. One firework blew up in a Slytherin's face. Another hit one in the butt. Draco Malfoy almost got hit in the face by one. Filch came wandering in and looked horrified.

"Ready when you are!" called Fred. George nodded and they threw this giant firework up into the air. It formed into the shape of a dragon and it seemed to come alive. It charged at Umbridge chased her out of the hall. More fireworks erupted and it all knocked down the stupid 'Educational Decrees'. It was wonderful! Fred and George sped out of the hall and out of the castle. Everyone ran out. I joined the crowd. It seemed like the whole school was out there watching the fireworks display. Everyone was clapping and cheering. The fireworks formed a giant 'W' in the sky which changed into the words, 'Karina Rookworth, you rock my world-George,' I blushed.

"Love you Rina!" George called down to me.

"Giver her hell from us Peeves!" Fred and George called. And that polergist, who never listened to any student before, took those words to the heart and saluted to Fred and George. Then they left the school, soaring into the wild blue yonder.


	35. The Department Of Mysteries

Chapter 35

The Department of Mysteries

I went to go find Harry after ward. He didn't see me, but I saw him, Ron and Hermione heading into Umbridge's class. I wondered what they were doing, but didn't dare follow them. All of the sudden though, I saw Umbridge heading towards me with the rest of the Inquisitorial squad. She headed into the room. One of the Slytherins went up to me.

"What are you doing here?'

"I-,"

"Get in there," and then he dragged me in there.

"I caught her lurking outside the office," the Slytherin said.

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" Umbridge pressed at Harry.

"No," Harry answered. Umbridge slapped him on the cheek.

"You called for me?" said a voice. Snape walked through the door.

"Yes, Snape. The time has come for answers," she said, "Have you brought the Veritersurum?"

"No, I'm afraid you used the last bit I had left on the last student. Unless you wish to poison him, I could arrange it with greatest sympathy, other wise, I cannot help you," Snape answered.

"He's got Padfoot," Harry said, as Snape turned to leave. I knew what that meant. Sirius, "he's got Pad foot at the place where it's hidden,"

"What is Padfoot?" Umbridge asked, "What is he talking about?"

"No idea," Snape answered, then left. Umbridge turned back to Harry.

"That leaves with no choice," she said, "as this is an issue of Ministry Security, you leave me with no alternative. The Crussiatus Curse,"

"That's illegal," Hermione said.

"If Cornelius doesn't know, it won't hurt him," she said. Umbridge raised her wand.

"Tell her Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Tell me what?"

'If you won't tell her where it is, then I will,"

"What is it?"

"Dumbledore's secret weapon," And with that , Umbridge dragged Harry and Hermione out of the office. The rest of the Inquisitorial squad turned on us. Ron pulled out a bag from his pocket.

"Now, we can all solve this without violence," h said. The bag contained some candy. 2 of the fattest Slytherin's mouths watered.

"Want one?" Ron asked them. They greedily took one, and immediately, they started throwing up. I knew what those were. Puking Pastries. Something Fred and George had left behind.

"Let's go," Ron said. Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna and I ran for it. We met Harry and Hermione on the bridge.

"How'd you get away?" Harry asked.

'Puking Pastries," replied Ginny, "it was ghastly,"

"I offered them it," Ron muttered.

"That was clever Ron," said Hermione.

"Brilliant!" Neville added, "So how are we getting to London?"

"No, look, it's not like I don't appreciate everything you've done," Harry said, "but, I've got you into enough trouble as it is," he started walking.

"Dumbledore's Army was supposed to be about doing something real. It was all just words to you?" Neville inquired.

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself," Ron said.

"So how are we going to get to London?" Harry asked.

"We fly of course!" Luna said.

All of the sudden, I found myself on the back of this invisible horse. I couldn't see it, but Harry and Luna could so it was good. Harry explained to me that Voldemort had Sirius in the department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. I felt horrible doing this, especially since I had promised George that I wouldn't get into trouble like this. I feel like shit, I thought.

"Why so pale?" Luna asked.

"I'm breaking a very important promise," I said shortly.

In about an hour we arrived in London. We went through this telephone booth to the ministry. Soon, we arrived in the Department of Mysteries. It was so scary in there. The walls were all black and it was dark. We walked through this door into a room that looked like a room full of crystal balls. We heard a noise. Harry headed over to where it came from. Nothing.

"It should be here," he said.

"there," Neville said, pointing up to one ball. It was a prophecy. The one Harry was looking for. He grabbed it.

"Harry," Hermione said, "we're not alone here," We turned around and there was a masked person coming towards us. A Death eater.


	36. Fight For Life

Chapter 36

Fight for Life

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"You should be able to tell the difference," the death eater said, "between dreams and reality," The death eater took off his mask.

"Lucius Malfoy," muttered Ron.

"You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see, "Malfoy continued, "now, hand me the prophecy."

"You do anything to us, I'll break it," Harry said. All of the sudden, there was a voice laughing. A witch came up behind Malfoy.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Neville muttered.

"He knows how to play," Bellatrix laughed, "itty bitty baby Potter,"

"Neville Longbottom is it?' Bellatrix asked, "How's Mum and Dad?"

"Better know that they're about to be avenged," Neville said, pointing his wand out at her. Harry pushed him back.

"Let's everybody, just calm down," Malfoy suggested, "Harry, all we want, is that prophecy,"

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry asked.

"You dare speak his name," Bellatrix whispered, "you filthy half blood,"

"Prophecy's can only be retrieved by those who they are made about," Malfoy answered. I looked around me. More death eaters were closing in on us. I saw them coming at me.

"Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord?" Malfoy asked.

"I've waited 14 years," Harry said, "14 years,"

"Yes, a long time. All you have to do, is give me the prophecy,"

"I've waited 14 years, " Harry said again, "I guess I could wait a little longer. Now!"

"_Stupefy!"_ The stunning spell went out of everyone's wands.

"Run," Harry said, and we ran ahead. Another death eater came in front of us. We ran the other way.

"Patrificus Totalus!" I yelled. The full body bind curse hit a death eater in the head.

"Stupefy!" I called, running for it. A whole bunch of shelves started falling. We ran for it and met up in the center of the whole room.

"Reducto!" Ginny called. More shelves came crashing down.

"Run," Harry said. Shelve after shelves, they fell. I missed getting hit by inches. We ran out the door, except there was nothing there, so we fell. All of the sudden, we stopped in mid air, and inch from the ground and then landed.

"Ow!" I moaned.

"Voices," Harry said, "Can't tell what they're saying,"

"There aren't any voices Harry," Hermione said, "let's get out of here,"

"I hear them too," Luna said, "it's coming from that veil," Right in the center of the room, there was an archway with a veil.

"It's just an empty arch way," Hermione said, "please Harry,"

"Get behind me!" Harry called, raising his wand, we did and just in time too. Death eaters came swooping down at us. We battled against them but it was no good. They were everywhere. One grabbed my neck. I didn't dare say anything. I was just too scared. Everyone else was trapped as well.

"Did you actually think you could get away?" Malfoy asked, "Give me the prophecy now or watch your friends die," Harry looked around. He couldn't lose anyone else. Reluctantly


	37. The Only One He Ever Feared

Chapter 37

The Only One He Ever Feared

"Get away from my godson," Sirius had arrived. He punched Malfoy in the face. Hermione looked horrified. All of the sudden, the rest of the Order had arrived. Everyone was there, Tonks and Kingsley…everyone. The death eaters clutching our necks let go. Curses went off everywhere. I watched behind some rocks. It was horrible. On top of that. My lip was bleeding.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry called and disarmed Malfoy.  
"Nice one James!" Sirius called, forgetting who Harry was.

"Avada Kedavra!" called Bellatrix Lestrange and the killing curse hit Sirius. He froze. This was it. He was dead.

"No," I muttered. Sirius faded behind the veil, never to be seen again.

"No," Harry called. Lupin grabbed him.

"Harry, I'm sorry," he said. Harry broke free from Lupin's grasp and ran at Bellatrix Lestrange. I got up and started running after Harry.

"Karina!" Tonks cried. I didn't listen. I just ran after Harry.

"Crucio!" he called. The unforgivable curse hit Bellatrix and knocked her off her feet. It didn't work.

"You have to mean it Potter," she laughed. Harry just stood there gasping and grunting. Bellatrix raised her wand.

"Stupefy!" I called, flinging her back. She hit the wall with a thump.

"You ungrateful little bitch!" Bellatrix muttered, "_Visioniotlos!"_ The curse came toward me.

"Protego!" I yelled, a little too late. It seemed like half the curse hit me and the other half didn't. I fell backwards off my feet and al of the sudden, everything became blurry. That spell, apparently was a vision loss spell. Except its full effects didn't work on me. I could still see, just that everything was blurry.

"Karina, get back!" Harry yelled at me, "Get back," Then, everything was quiet. Harry has breathing heavily. It looked like there were voices going through his head or something. It was rather horrible to watch.  
"Harry," I muttered, "are you alright?" Suddenly, there was a weird whooshing noise and something, or rather someone conjured out of thin air. It was man with the whitest skin I had ever seen red eyes, and bald. He had 2 slits for a nose, very much like a snake, and a black robe. I knew who this was. It was Voldemort.

Then, out of the fire, came a man. It was Dumbledore. What was he doing here? I thought.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom," Dumbledore said to Voldemort, "the Orders are on their way,"

"By which time I shall be gone," Voldemort said, "and you, shall be dead," Dumbledore pushed me and Harry put of the way. I flew against the wall.

"Ouch!" I moaned, cutting myself on a rock. Then, Voldemort and Dumbledore turned their wands on each other. All of it was the most complex magic I had ever seen. Sparks were flying everywhere. The walls were slowly destroying. It was disastrous Voldemort then seemed to breathe fire and a dragon came up out of no where and charged at Dumbledore. He battled it off and sent the dragon flying back at Voldemort. Dumbledore then used his wand to create a giant ball of water from the fountain and sent it flooding at Voldemort. Then Voldemort broke all the glass in the room and it came raining down on us. Then Voldemort dissolved into thin air.

Harry began to look horrible all of the sudden.

"Harry," I muttered. He lay down on the ground in pain. Suddenly, Harry was looking at Dumbledore with eyes that weren't his own.

"You've lost old man," Harry said. I got what was happening. Voldemort was trying to possess him. No wonder we needed Occlumency, I thought. Harry started gasping and grunting. It was the same thing that happened with Snape in our classes.

"Harry, it isn't how you are alike," Dumbledore said, "its how you are not!" Harry continued groaning. Everyone else came into the room.

"You're the weak one," Harry said. I knew he was talking to Voldemort.

"You'll never know love, or friendship. And I feel sorry for you," Voldemort came out of Harry's body.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter," he said, "and you will lose," All of the sudden, the rest of the ministry came into the room. Fudge looked horrified when he saw Voldemort standing there. Voldemort then faded away.

"He's back," he said.


	38. Broken Promises

Chapter 38

Broken Promises

I came back to the castle in a wreck. I couldn't see properly anymore, my legs were bleeding and I had a huge scar on my arm.

"What the hell happened?" Giovanna asked.

"I'll explain later, I said, heading to the hospital wing. There, Madam Pomfrey treated my wounds. She found a big scratch down my back to make matters worse. I was a mess. So was everyone else. Ron had a black eye and Hermione had a bleeding lip. After all that I was so tired so I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning in the Hospital Wing.

"Good morning," I muttered to Luna who was reading a book.

"Hi," she replied, "you have visitors," I sat up and grabbed the pair of glasses on my bedside table. I would need them now since fixing my eyes would be way too risky. George was sitting right there in front of me.

"What the hell were you thinking, going into the department of mysteries like that?" he asked.

"Um,"

"You could have died!"

"I know,"

"I could have lost you!"  
'I know!"

"You broke your promise," he said, looking disappointed at me. He was right. I did break it. I should have never gone there at all.

"I couldn't let Harry do it alone," I said, "He's my cousin. I know we're not that close, but still, he's family,"

"Thank God nothing else happened to you," George said wrapping his arms around me, "at least you only lost your vision!"

"I can still see you,"

"But still!"

"Sirius died," I said. He gaped at me.

"Bellatrix Lestrange killed him. She also almost made me blind,"

"Thank god you are good at Defense against the Dark Arts," George said, "thank god for the DA,"

"Can you forgive me for breaking my promise to you?" I asked. George finally broke into a grin.

"Don't I always?" he smiled, looking gorgeous.

"Thanks George,"


	39. Exam Results

Chapter 39

Exam Results

Despite of everything that happened, there were still exams to look foreword to. Yay me. I pulled through it though. Thank God. It wasn't very difficult either. I finished it in 2 seconds.

It was the last week of school when we got our results back. Professor Flitwick handed them out. He gave me mine. One potions question wrong. That was it. There were no more mistakes on my test.

"How did you do that?" asked Giovanna. She got a few questions wrong in everything but on average, she was alright.

"I don't know," I shook my head. I looked back at the results. There was a note attached that said to see Professor Flitwick in his office after breakfast. So after that I did. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said. I walked into his office and saw him Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore in there.

"Miss Rookworth, we have very good news for you," Professor Dumbledore announced.

"You have proved to be a diligent student," Professor Flitwick started, "always on top of things. A hard worker, "

"The best work I have ever seen comes from you," Professor McGonagall added, "not to mention all the second year work you have submitted for extra credit,"

"Your exam results shocked the entire staff," Flitwick continued, "and after discussing it, we have come down to a very important decision,"

"What would that be?" I asked.  
"You will start next year not as a second year student, but a third year student," Professor Dumbledore said. My mouth dropped open. Me? Third year? This could not be real.

"Congratulations," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you so much!" I replied. All my hard work did get me somewhere: that somewhere was 3rd year. One year closer to getting out of school. One year closer to being with George for good.

"You may leave," Professor Dumbledore said. I nodded.

"Thank you!" I said again. I ran back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Look who's all excited," Ron said, turning around.

"What's the occasion?" Harry asked.

"I've skipped a year," I announced proudly. Ron gaped at me.

"Sorry?' he asked.

"I'm in 3rd year next year," I answered, "Dumbledore just told me,"

"But you're a 1st year," Ron said.

"I know,"

"No one has ever done that before," Hermione said, "well done Karina!"

"Thanks Hermione!" I exclaimed and went back to the table.

"What the celebration?" Katerina asked.

"I'm going to be a 3rd year next year!" I explained.

"What?"  
"I skipped,"

"Congratulations!" Katerina said, hugging me.

"Yes, good job!" Anna said. Giovanna looked a bit sad.

"You'll be moving into the 3rd year dorm," she said.

"Yeah. But we can still be friends,"

"I'll have no one to talk to in charms," she muttered.

"Don't worry," I said, "you're my best friend here, no matter what happenes,"

"Thanks Karina," she said, grinning at me.


	40. I Will Be Waiting For You

Chapter 6

Chapter 40

I Will Be Waiting For You

The school year came to an end. Harry was coming to spend the summer with us which was the best thing ever. He was pretty grateful too. I looked foreword to it a lot. Then I got to see George again which made everything better. I could not wait to see him again.

The train ride went fast. Harry, Ron Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Katerina and Giovanna and I shared a compartment. Getting off, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle ambushed us, but since the compartment was filled with DA members, we got by pretty well.

We finally climbed off the train. I saw the whole Order of the Phoenix there along with the rest of the Weasleys. George was there too. I headed towards them.

"Hi everyone!" I called.

"Karina! How are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, giving me a hug.

"Great Mrs. Weasley," I answered. Then I caught George's eye.

"Come on," he beckoned, heading towards the exit of platform 9 ¾. I nodded and followed him

"Guess what?" I asked him

"Let's see…you passed your exams with flying colors?"

"Not just that," I replied.

"Then what?" he asked.

"I skipped to third year,"

"What?"

"I skipped a year," I said.

"So you mean your starting next year as a 3rd year?"

"Yep," I answered happily.

"That's great news Rina!" he said.

"Thanks,"

"It's finally summer," I replied.

"I know," George replied, "now we can finally be together,"

"Yeah,"

"The summer is ours, and ours to enjoy," George said.

"Yes," And then he kissed me. George and I leaned against the pillar, kissing just as my Mum arrived and Mrs. Weasley came out of platform 9 ¾.

"Ahem," Mrs. Weasley said. We broke apart. Uh oh. Busted.

"Hi Mum," I said, nervously, "This is George. We've been going out for the past 6 months," Mum looked surprised.  
"And you never told me?"

"I'm sorry. I was afraid you would get mad at me for it,"

"Nonsense," Mum said, "Liking boys is a natural thing. Finding one that likes you back is the hard thing. And if this young man makes you happy, then go for it!"

"Thanks Mum," I said. I turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, just don't do anything stupid," Mrs. Weasley said, laughing.

"Not planning on it," I replied. I looked up at George. He smiled. Then from behind my Mum, popped a head.

"Amelia!" I cried.

"Careful," she said. Her belly had a huge lump in it already.

"How have you been doing?" I asked.

"Not bad," she said. Fred came up behind her.

"You okay Mia?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"So when is the baby due?"

"Around the middle of September," she said.  
"Know what gender?"

"Not yet," she replied.

"Too bad," I said. Harry came up to us.

"Hey Aunt Tina," he said.

"Harry dear, how are you?" she asked, hugging Harry.

"Great," Harry replied.

"Well, now that we're all here, we should get going," Mum said.

"Yes,"

"Promise you'll come by to visit?" Mrs. Weasley said to us.

"Of course!" I replied.

"Well, then let's go," Mum said.

"Just wait a second," I hugged George good bye.

"I'll see you soon Rina," George said, kissing me on the cheek.  
"You too," I said.

"I want you to know something really important," George said, "I love you and that won't stop. I need you to know that I will be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes. Karina, don't ever think once that I will cheat on you at all. Don't ever think that, okay?"

"Thank you," I said, hugging him, "I needed to know that. I've been worried about you meeting someone else next year. I feel a lot more relieved,"

"I'm glad to hear it," he said. I turned back to Mum.

"Let's go home," I said. She nodded.

"Bye everyone," I called.

"Bye!" They called back.

We began to walk out of the station. Everyone faded into the distance. Soon there wasn't a trace of them. I was happy though. Happy, as my face hit the familiar London sunlight. Summer was here and waiting. Harry, Amelia and I hopped into the van.

"Does it feel strange to be going home?" Amelia asked.

"I'm not going home," I replied, smiling, "not really,"

**THE END**

Author's Notes: Well, it's over…2 months of typing…god. Anyway, it was fun writing it. . For this book, I changed the ending for those of you who read the original. I was getting reviews that it was too tacky and they're right: it did ruin the entire story. And just so you know, I am doing the second book of this series. It is yes, the Half blood Prince book. It'll take a while though…hopefully it won't stretch out as much as this did. Although, knowing me, it'll turn out that way. LOL. Anyway thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. Keep a look out for the next one!

Hpgal22


End file.
